


A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)

by allythecatx, crackpairingprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smoking, Underage Drinking, tsukki is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allythecatx/pseuds/allythecatx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the nicotine came a rush of drunken confidence, so Kageyama quirked up an eyebrow and, trying not to cough, said, “Like that?”</p><p>Tsukishima couldn’t make himself look away from Kageyama’s eyes. They were wide and blue and just so goddamn innocent it made Tsukishima’s heart thrum in his ears and before he had time to figure out exactly what he was doing, he had plucked the cigarette from Kageyama’s mouth, leaning in far too close.</p><p>“Yeah,” He breathed out, “like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> So just to clarify, the first chapter of this fic takes place during Tsukki and Kags' third year of high school. Every chapter after takes place during college.
> 
> Be prepared for gratuitous amounts of gay smut and feelings.

_Tonight I'm finding a way  
To make the things that you say  
Just a little less obvious ___

Tsukishima leaned back against the wall, wishing he was anywhere but here. He reached for the headphones hanging from his neck and put them on, if only to drown out all the noise. Why was he even at this party? Oh yeah, it’s because of that asshole over there. Yamaguchi was always dragging him along to parties and other places around people, even though he’d much rather be home, alone. But, he supposed, if best friends were people that forced you out of your comfort zone only to leave you stranded by yourself, then Yamaguchi was his best (only) friend.

And he was definitely stranded currently, because Yamaguchi had left him in a corner about 30 minutes ago to be loud and obnoxious with the orange-headed shrimp across the room. His eyes glanced around the crowd, inwardly questioning why there were so many people here. He didn’t even think Noya-san knew this many people. Hell, he probably didn’t know half of them but that wasn’t surprising; Noya-san is probably excited about having strangers grinding together at his place (he’s real weird).

Speaking of Noya-san being weird, right now he’s dashing and jumping around the room at people yelling “rolling thunder” and there is absolutely no way he’s sober. But then again, Tsukishima was fairly certain no one here was. He could see Azumane-san in another corner frantically waving his arms and talking about conspiracy theories with a reluctant Sawamura-san. He shifted his gaze to the empty space next to his ex captain, usually occupied by Sugawara-san. Strange, those two never really strayed that far apart from each other… But oh wait, there was Sugawara-san coming out of the kitchen, two drinks in hand, talking to a very wobbly Kageyama. The King looked much less dignified than usual - flushed face, relaxed shoulders, an easy, almost-there smile, and if Tsukishima were any more intoxicated he might have even found him attractive. 

Almost as if the King could feel Tsukishima’s gaze on him, he looked up and made eye contact. Had his eyes always been this blue, or was the half empty drink in his hand finally getting to him? Tsukishima honestly wasn’t even sure what he’d been sipping at for the last half hour, but sure enough he then noticed it was a very, very strong screwdriver and his head was really starting to feel fuzzy. It was uncomfortably hot in here, and Tsukishima decided he needed fresh air - and a cigarette (he almost laughed at the irony). 

He finally left his lonely corner and started heading towards the kitchen and the back sliding door that leads to the deck, “accidentally” bumping shoulders with Kageyama on the way. He ignored Kageyama’s indignant yelp in favor of digging out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and placing one in the corner of his mouth. He smirked at the red-faced King and continued his journey to the back deck. Tsukishima pushed open the sliding glass door and was instantly hit with a rush of brisk, fresh air and - w-wait holy shit is that Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san from Aoba Johsai, making out?? While he had not seen them since that volleyball game when Karasuno lost to Aoba Johsai his first year, he could see that yes, it definitely was the aforementioned two and that Oikawa-san was sitting on the railing of the deck, his legs wrapped around Iwaizumi-san’s waist. 

“Ahem.” Tsukishima cleared his throat loudly, smirking as Iwaizumi-san jumped, turning red almost instantaneously. 

“Ts-Tsukishima-san!” The usually grumpy brunet tried to turn away, but was restricted by the lanky setter trailing his tongue over his pulse point, “S-stop that Asskawa!”

Oikawa-san pulled away pouting, “Mean Iwa-chan, mean!” He went to move back in but Iwaizumi-san pushed him away, a little too hard. 

Tsukishima had no chance to warn them (even if he had wanted to) before Oikawa-san yelped and lost his balance, falling backwards off the railing and dragging a surprised Iwaizumi-san down with him. Tsukishima heard them hit the ground, but they never reappeared. He grimaced, twisting his lips around his cigarette in a disgusted manner as he dug his lighter. At least the music from inside was loud enough to cover any… noises that may be coming from down below. Tsukishima almost felt relaxed out here and away from all the sweaty, drunk bodies inside. He was really enjoying being alone and breathing in the menthol fumes from the lit cigarette hanging from his lips when the glass door leading inside slid open. He didn’t turn to see who it was, as he had a sneaking suspicion. Maybe if he ignored them, they would get uncomfortable and leave. 

“Tsukishima” God dammit.

“Ah yes, why if it isn’t the King of the Court.” Tsukishima turned around to face the drunk King standing by the door, looking uncomfortable. His dark hair was sticking to his face with sweat, and he didn’t seem to entirely have his wits about him if the way he shouldered up against the wall for balance was any indication of his current state. However, he was apparently coherent enough to shoot Tsukishima a glare. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that.”

“Hmm? Oh sorry, I forgot that me calling you King upsets you. I must be too much of a peasant to speak to the King, anyway.” Tsukishima wasn’t even sure why he loved to taunt Kageyama so much. No one else even called him the King of the Court anymore, not since their first year. Maybe he just loved the way his face gets all red and how flustered he gets every time he calls him by his old nickname.

“I…. don’t think you’re a peasant.” 

Well, that certainly wasn’t what Tsukishima had expected. He took a long drag of his cigarette to cover up his lack of response. 

Kageyama was looking increasingly nervous and uneasy the longer Tsukishima stayed silent. Finally, Tsukishima took pity on the drunk King and flicked a fresh cigarette out of his pack in Kageyama’s direction. 

“Want one? You look nervous.”

Kageyama fumbled the thin stick in his fingers, not looking at Tsukishima as he said, “I’ve never smoked before.”

Tsukishima snickered softly and moved to stand in front of Kageyama. He plucked the cigarette from the King’s fumbling grasp and placed it in his own mouth. He took out his lighter once more and lit the end, sucking in the sweet menthol fumes. He handed the lit cigarette back to the extremely red-faced King.

“Just suck in, hold the smoke in for as long as you can, then breathe it out.”

Kageyama paused for a moment before hesitantly lifting the cigarette to his lips. Tsukishima watched, almost fixated on the way Kageyama’s throat flexed as he inhaled and the way it went lax as he released the smoke all too quickly. He snatched the cigarette from the setter’s hand, taking a few steps closer as he did so. 

“You’re going too fast. Try to enjoy it.” Tsukishima leaned closer, took a slow pull of the cigarette and watched Kageyama’s blue eyes transfix onto his lips. He slowly let the smoke curl from his mouth in a steady breath, “Like that.”

Kageyama nodded his head and brought the cigarette up to his mouth once more. He sucked in a long breath, slowly as he felt his lungs fill with minty smoke. He held in the fumes for a few moments, all the while holding eye contact with the taller blond. He slowly started letting the smoke out from his mouth, instantly becoming even more light headed from the rush of nicotine. 

With the nicotine came a rush of drunken confidence, so Kageyama quirked up an eyebrow and, trying not to cough, said, “Like that?”

Tsukishima couldn’t make himself look away from Kageyama’s eyes. They were wide and blue and just so goddamn innocent it made Tsukishima’s heart thrum in his ears and before he had time to figure out exactly what he was doing, he had plucked the cigarette from Kageyama’s mouth, leaning in far too close. 

“Yeah,” He breathed out, “like that.”

Time seemed to stop completely and Tsukishima could feel tension settle around them like a thick fog. Kageyama’s mouth parted and Tsukishima could see his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard. The cigarette was still burning between his fingers and he could see the smoke floating in the air between them. Kageyama’s head tilted just slightly and Tsukishima watched, as if in slow motion, as Kageyama raised a hand to Tsukishima’s forearm and leaned in. He brushed his lips ever so carefully against Tsukishima’s.

Huh. Tsukishima never would have thought that another man’s lips would be this soft. Kageyama took the fact that Tsukishima didn’t immediately push him away as encouragement and deepened the kiss, moving his hand that’d been resting on the taller boy’s forearm to the back of the blond’s head and nestled in his hair. Instinctively, Tsukishima dropped his cigarette, wrapping his now free hand around the small of Kageyama’s back. The King’s lips were hot and slick against his own and Tsukishima pushed himself forward two steps, pinning Kageyama against the wall of the house. The dark haired boy let out a high pitched noise that had Tsukishima pulling at his lower lip. 

Kageyama got the hint and opened his mouth, letting Tsukishima’s tongue slide in and explore the wet cavity. He pushed his tongue back against Tsukishima’s, licking into his mouth until his mind began to dull from lack of oxygen. They pulled away from each other, panting lightly. Kageyama’s blue eyes were blown wide, and Tsukishima’s breath caught in his throat. Had Kageyama always been this attractive? The hand in Tsukishima’s hair slipped down to his cheek. 

“Tsukishima,” Kageyama’s voice sounded raw, like he’d been screaming, “do that again.”

Tsukishima growled, his alcohol infused brain letting his inhibitions fly to the wind. He crashed his lips back to Kageyama’s with rough passion, prying his mouth open once more with his tongue and licking earnestly into the King’s mouth. Kageyama moaned deeply and wound his arms around Tsukishima’s neck as the taller blond shoved his thigh between the King’s legs. Kageyama pushed his groin into Tsukishima’s upper thigh, making it all too clear to Tsukishima what was going on under those dark wash jeans. The realization made Tsukishima smirk and withdraw from Kageyama’s lips. He dropped a hand to thumb along the button of Kageyama’s pants. 

“Is this making you hard, King?” Tsukishima asked mockingly. Kageyama’s nails scratched at the back of his neck and goddamn that felt good. 

“Shut up.”

Tsukishima laughed at the half aroused, half irritated look Kageyama was giving him. He pulled the dark haired boy closer by his belt loops and, feeling reckless, whispered in his ear, “Let’s take this somewhere more private, shall we?”

Kageyama took a sharp inhale of breath and said nothing as he grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and all but dragged him back into the kitchen. Once inside he headed for the first door he saw, a bathroom right off the kitchen. Kageyama pulled Tsukishima in after him and pushed him to the opposite wall, closing and locking the door behind him. Tsukishima pulled Kageyama to him by the hips, using his slight height advantage to hitch one of Kageyama’s legs around his waist. He moved Kageyama against him, the shuddering whimpers from the shorter male making his head spin. Tsukishima dropped his hands from Kageyama’s thighs in favor of slipping his fingers down the back of his jeans. He mouthed at Kageyama’s jaw, dragging his teeth over his throat.

Tsukishima could feel Kageyama’s hot whimpering gasps against his ear as the dark haired boy raked his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair, pushing his face harder into his neck. Tsukishima lightly bit Kageyama at the juncture where shoulder meets neck. Kageyama let out a yelp that seemed to vibrate the entire tiny bathroom. 

Shakily, Kageyama pushed at Tsukishima’s shoulders, looking into lust darkened brown eyes before sinking quietly to his knees. Tsukishima just watched wordlessly as Kageyama fumbled at the zipper of his pants. He bit back a gasp when Kageyama tugged the zipper down and pulled the rough fabric away from his hips. Tsukishima’s erection strained in the tight cotton of his red boxers. Kageyama leaned in, mouthing over the fabric, leaving obscene trails of wetness. Tsukishima’s hands buried into Kageyama’s dark hair, pulling slightly when a tongue dragged hotly at the hem of his underwear. The King peered up at him from under black fringe and Tsukishima couldn’t stop the thought that Kageyama looked absolutely perfect on his knees. Kageyama pulled his lips away just enough to ask,

“Is this okay?”

Tsukishima nearly lost it at how Kageyama looked right then. Cheeks flushed, blue eyes completely blown with lust and alcohol, lips plumped and red.

“Fuck yes it’s okay. God King, you look so fucking perfect on your knees like that. Gonna suck my cock good aren’t you, with that hot mouth of yours.”

Oh. That wasn’t supposed to come out. But Tsukishima didn’t have time to regret his words because Kageyama was pulling down his boxers and stroking his length with slow, firm strokes. He bit at the back of one hand to keep his voice in, the other hand still tugging at Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama lapped at the head of his cock, suckeled at it almost innocently. It was debauched and Tsukishima absolutely loved it. 

“Mmm you like dirty talk King? Does it turn you on? Does it make you hot when I call you a dirty slut? Dirty, filthy slut who loves my cock so much.”

Kageyama let out a loud, broken moan at the words Tsukishima directed down at him. He enveloped Tsukishima’s hard length with his wet mouth, pushing down as far as he could without choking himself. 

“Ah fuck yes King, just like that. Sucking my dick so good, so eager. I always knew you’d be a cockslut King, so hot.”

Kageyama whined around Tsukishima, pressing a palm against his own groin, desperate for any kind of pressure. He let his tongue go flat under the sensitive top of Tsukishima’s cock, opening his throat to take him to the base. Tsukishima hissed above him, hips twitching in an effort to feel more of the hot, wet pressure. 

Tsukishima pushed Kageyama’s bangs away from his forehead, using them to tilt his head down more. Kageyama hollowed out his cheeks, pulling a long groan from Tsukishima’s chest. 

“You’re so fucking good at this. Like you’ve done this before almost.” Kageyama froze for a split second. Tsukishima felt a spike of satisfaction roll down his spine. “Ah, that’s it, isn’t it? You have done this before. Fucking whore.” Tsukishima rolled his hips into Kageyama’s lax throat, feeling the other’s moans vibrate around him.

Kageyama began to pick up his pace, bobbing his head up and down the full length of Tsukishima’s cock. Tsukishima let his head fall back against the wall, his breathing picking up as Kageyama hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue along the thick vein underneath Tsukishima’s dick, never letting up his brutal pace. 

Tsukishima could feel a warm pressure building up in his groin and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer at his rate. 

“Ahh, I’m close King, your slutty mouth milking me so good. Fuck, I’m going to…” 

Tsukishima held on tight to Kageyama’s hair as he thrust one last time into the dark haired boy’s mouth as he came. He could feel Kageyama nearly convulsing under him, but still he managed to swallow all of Tsukishima’s cum without letting a single drop spill.

Tsukishima tried to catch his breath as he came down from his high. He ran his hand through Kageyama’s hair, letting black strands slide through his fingers. Kageyama pulled back and lapped up the trail of semen that was running down Tsukishima’s softening cock. 

“You did so well, Highness. So well.” Tsukishima let Kageyama tuck him back into his boxers and zip up his pants. He pulled him up by his shoulders, nudging his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck, nipping sharply at it. “I think you deserve a reward.” He dropped a hand to cup Kageyama through his jeans and… oh. Well, that certainly was interesting. Kageyama’s face burned with post-arousal and shame. Tsukishima felt another rush of heat to his gut.

“King, did you already…?” Kageyama hid his face in Tsukishima’s chest and Tsukishima smirked. “Did you cum in your pants just from sucking me off?”

Kageyama mumbled something under his breath, face still hidden in Tsukishima’s chest. 

“I’m sorry King, what was that? Couldn’t quite hear you.”

Kageyama lifted his head, his face burning red. “Yes, I came just from sucking you off. There, are you satisfied?”

Tsukishima let out a sharp laugh as he brought his hands up to rub Kageyama’s hips.

“Yes, I am definitely satisfied.”

Kageyama gave an embarrassed grunt and rested his forehead back on Tsukishima’s chest. Tsukishima looked down at the setter in his arms and was struck sober with the realization that this was Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court, the teammate he had been teasing, mocking, and arguing with almost daily for three years. And this very same teammate had just given Tsukishima what was arguably the best orgasm of his life. He lifted his hands to awkwardly push Kageyama away. 

“Er. We should probably get back to the party. Get you a drink or something.” Kageyama gave him a look he couldn’t quite decipher before nodding, his usual scowl back in place. 

“Yeah.” He took a step backwards to allow Tsukishima to unlock the door and twist the knob. He pushed the door open and they walked out of the small bathroom back into the kitchen, only to be met by nearly all their friends and teammates, looks of shock and then knowing smiles upon their faces.

“Oh my god Suga you owe me 2,000 yen!”


	2. Backseat Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tsukishima's first year of university and he's somehow ended up at another party because of a certain someone named Kuroo Tetsurou. He gets really drunk and ends up seeing Kageyama again for the first time since they graduated high school. 
> 
> Basically Tsukki gets really drunk and does dick stuff with Kags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back readers, hope you all enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, etc, we really appreciate it!

_We've seen it all before  
But this one's different  
It's deliberate_

_One Year Later_

Tsukishima huffed out a breath and cursed Kuroo to the deepest pits of hell for dragging him to this party. Granted, he should know by now to never trust Kuroo. Especially when he says that he definitely will not ditch you for his totally-not-boyfriend, Kenma. Speaking of, he could see the former Nekoma students across the room, Kenma sitting on Kuroo’s lap and being very non-secretive about their supposedly secret relationship. He looked away when Kenma began to turn red at whatever Kuroo was whispering in his ear. Gross.

Tsukishima sighed. This party was making him feel anxious, and he was far too sober to be dealing with it. Right then, he decided that becoming reasonably intoxicated was the only way he was going to get through this social outing, so he started shouldering his way through the sea of bodies to find some alcohol.

The kitchen of the house was a disaster. Cans, bottles, and unidentified spills covered every surface. Ugh. He ignored his disgust in favor of grabbing a plastic cup from a stack on the counter, filling it with a generous amount of- what was this? Ah, Jäger. Good enough. Tsukishima knocked back the entire cup, shuddering a bit from the onslaught of the cool, licorice-like flavor. Now he just had to wait for the buzz of the alcohol to assault his senses. In the meantime, he supposed it couldn’t hurt to have another drink.

~

Tsukishima regretted every decision he made in the last two hours that led him to this moment. This moment being walking in on Kuroo and Kenma doing unspeakable things in the bedroom he’d mistaken to be a bathroom. What has been seen cannot be unseen, so Tsukishima just managed to stumble out of the room as fast as his drunk body would allow him, mumbling apologies as Kuroo laughed him out.

He turned on his heel, catching his elbow against the wall in his rush. He made his way towards the stairs with his eyes squeezed shut. He needed some air, because good god, could legs even bend like that? He’d just about made it to the stairway when something solid hit his chest, sending his balance into a spinning mess. It took him a moment to realize that the thing he’d run into was a person, and that that person was speaking to him.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Tsukishima had to grip the wall to keep from falling over. He blinked a few times to try and clear his vision in order to see who was in front of him; the voice had been kind of familiar. 

“S’kay, I guess. Wasn’t paying attention. Might have just witnessed the worst thing ever.” Tsukishima mumbled somewhat coherently.

“It’s, um, been awhile.” The other person seemed to ignore Tsukishima’s statement, which was fine considering Tsukishima himself was not entirely sure of what had just dribbled from his mouth.

“Been...awhile?” Tsukishima’s vision finally stopped swimming enough so that he could make out the face in front of him.

“King?” The answer was immediate.

“Don’t call me-a-are you drunk?” Kageyama’s voice was baffled, like he couldn’t believe that the mess in front of him was Tsukishima Kei. 

“Fucking course I am. We are at a fucking party, right? How can you not fucking be drunk at a fucking party, y’know?” Tsukishima wished his mouth would stop moving, but he seemed to have lost all control. “Now, if the King will excuse me, I have places to be. Like away from Kuroo.” Tsukishima muttered, trying to push past Kageyama to descend the stairs.

Before he could even take one step, he lost his balance and would have tumbled down the stairs if Kageyama hadn’t grabbed him, pulling him in by the shoulders. Had the King always been this muscular?

“You need to sit down.” The blond willed his arms to push away from Kageyama, but they hung traitorously by his sides.

“Lemme go. Wanna go outside. Air.” The setter shifted, allowing Tsukishima to right himself before taking his arm.

“Fine, but I’m helping you down the stairs,” Kageyama grumbled, “I’d actually feel bad if I left you alone and you fell down and died or something.”

Tsukishima laughed, lighthearted. His laugh sent a shiver down Kageyama’s spine, and he tried to pretend the flush in his cheeks was from the stifling heat of the house.

“So kind, King. Like a fucking- a fucking knight. A knight king.” He laughed at himself, absently letting Kageyama lead him down the stairs at a cautious pace.

Knight King? That made absolutely no sense to Kageyama, but Tsukishima would not stop laughing about the dumb ass joke he’d made until the cold chill of fall air hit his skin. He realized belatedly that Kageyama had led him all the way outside. He allowed the dark haired to lead him to a bench a little ways from the house.

Tsukishima pulled his arm away from Kageyama and sat heavily on the bench. Kageyama stood awkwardly to the side, looking uncomfortable. 

“I think I’m just going to go back inside. Will you be alright, Tsukishima?”

Tsukishima smirked as he retrieved a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it, sighing deeply at the first taste.

“You can come sit down if you want, King. What will I do if a fucking bear shows up? I’m way too fucking drunk to deal with that shit.”

Kageyama stared at him blankly, wondering just how much alcohol Tsukishima had to consume to make him become so...talkative. Then, he nodded.

“I’ll be right back.”

Tsukishima wasn’t sure how long Kageyama had actually been gone, only that he’d smoked his cigarette down to the filter by the time he’d returned, a bottle in hand. 

“Here.” Tsukishima looked at the proffered drink suspiciously, but Kageyama nudged it insistently into his hand. “It’s water.”

Slowly, the blond took the bottle in hand and took a careful sip. Okay, so it was water. And it was icy cold. Had water always tasted this good? He drained the bottle, passed it back to Kageyama, and settled his head into his hands, still feeling a bit like his body was disconnected from his brain. When he lifted his head again, another cold bottle of water was being pressed into the back of his shoulder. When had Kageyama left again? Tsukishima decided it didn’t matter, that he was far too intoxicated, and sipped at the water. Something in the back of his mind was telling him he should feel grateful.

Kageyama was still standing an awkward distance away; not close enough that any passersby would think they were friends, but not far enough away to assume they weren’t. Tsukishima patted the bench and waited. There was a tense moment where Kageyama’s blue eyes locked with his, expression unreadable. But the moment passed before Tsukishima could comprehend what had happened, and Kageyama was taking a seat on the bench, pressing against the opposite armrest, as if being too close to the blond would burn him. They sat in relative silence as Tsukishima finished his water. It was quiet still when he lit up another cigarette. For the second time that night, he was unsure of how much time had passed until he was stomping out his spent smoke with the heel of his shoe. He took a deep breath in. The world had stopped wobbling around him halfway through his last cigarette.

When he looked back at Kageyama, his caramel eyes were much clearer, sharper. Kageyama couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not.

“Hey,” Tsukishima started, and Kageyama’s skin pricked at the low tone of his voice, “do you remember the last time we were at the same party?”

Kageyama’s face turned bright red and he glared at Tsukishima. He should’ve guessed the smirking blond was going to bring that up…

Tsukishima snickered at the look on Kageyama’s face and teasingly said, “Cause you know I sure do remember that night, and how you practically begged for my dick.”

“Shut up, Tsukishima. I made a mistake. I was really drunk, and I don’t even really remember what happened.” Tsukishima let out a loud laugh and lounged casually back against the bench.

“Now that I have a hard time believing. There is no way you don’t remember that night.” Kageyama turned away, his face heating up further.

“Whatever. It was a mistake, like I said. It won’t happen again.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as a sly grin eased onto his face. He scooted closer to Kageyama until their thighs were flush with each other. He leaned in to whisper in the King’s ear, breath ghosting hot over Kageyama’s jaw,

“But what if I want it to happen again?” Kageyama sputtered; his face almost impossibly red. He shoved his shoulder into the blond’s in both retaliation and an effort to regain some of his personal space.

“You’re a prick.” Tsukishima burst out laughing again, the flush of alcohol still present on his cheeks, and moved to lean back again.

“God, King, calm down. Did you really think I was being serious?” 

Kageyama grimaced and shifted his legs around, trying to hide- well, well. 

“Ahh, I see how it is, King. You did think I was being serious.” Tsukishima grinned so wide it was almost scary, and and wow Kageyama regretted wearing athletic pants to this party. The middle blocker placed his hand over the slight tent in Kageyama’s pants, causing the dark haired boy to jump, “Guess we’ll have to fix this now. Won’t we, your Highness?”

Kageyama hung his head, but didn’t shy away from the touch.

“You’re drunk.” He muttered. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, suddenly looking a lot more like the always-irritated teammate Kageyama remembered.

“That didn’t matter last time.” The setter stared into honey colored eyes. His brain was screaming at him to stop (for the love of volleyball, Tobio, walk away), but the unguarded way Tsukishima looked at him, the smooth velvet of his voice, the hand pressing warmly against him, it was all too tempting. He swallowed thickly before he spoke.

“Okay.”

Tsukishima could feel a smirk settle on his face as he thought about how easy it’d been to get Kageyama to agree. He leaned close to the King again and started rubbing the bulge under his hand with quick, light motions.

“Let’s go to my car.” He spoke softly into Kageyama’s ear. The dark haird let out a choked sort of whimper and nodded. They stood, and Tsukishima worried briefly for his balance, but steadied himself with a hand on Kageyama’s lower back.

“Shall we?” The way the other so willingly complied made heat coil in his gut.

-

The rational part of his mind told him to stop, that he would regret this when he sobered up. However, the larger, louder part of him told him to bend Kageyama over the hood of his car and pound into him until he was begging for it. Tsukishima shook the conflicting thoughts from his head, instead focusing on leading down the darkened street. 

His car was parked around the corner, barely visible form their spot on the front porch. As they walked closer, Tsukishima dug gracelessly in his jeans for his keys, letting out a few expletives as he dropped them. When he finally unlocked the doors, he looked at his companion expectantly. The dark haired boy’s jaw was tense.

“Something wrong?” Kageyama turned red and looked away, hesitating before saying,

“Nothing’s wrong. Are we gonna do this or not?”

Somewhere in the back of Tsukishima’s mind warning bells were blaring loudly, telling him that something isn’t right, but he was simply too drunk to care.

“Yeah, we’re definitely going to do this,” The blond said. He patted the crotch of his pants, “this isn’t going to take care of itself.”

As Tsukishima cracked up at his own joke (which Kageyama was quickly realizing was something he did a lot when intoxicated), he moved to sit in his car. He settled in and got as comfortable as a 188cm man could get in the backseat of a 2004 Chevy Impala. He gestured to his lap and curled a finger at Kageyama, beckoning him.

“Come join me, King.”

Kageyama dipped to sit next to Tsukishima in the car. After a moment of tense deliberation, he closed the door. The leather seat was cool against his back as he awkwardly settled in beside the bespeckled blond.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and pulled at Kageyama’s arm, “Come here.”

Kageyama took a shaky breath and moved to straddle Tsukishima’s lap. The position was cramped and close and his face felt warm when he asked,

“Happy?” Tsukishima smirked up at him and Kageyama wished it wasn’t so damn attractive.

“Very happy.” He moved his hands up, one resting on Kageyama’s hair while the other was placed on the King’s cheek.

“You know, King, I’ve known you for, like, four fucking years, and I’ve never noticed how goddamn blue your eyes are? How crazy is that?”

Kageyama furiously blushed and looked away from the blond’s hungry, still slightly drunken stare.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Tsukishima, stop calling me King. I have an actual name you know.”

Tsukishima smiled at that and gripped the setter’s chin, moving his head over so Kageyama couldn’t look anywhere without seeing caramel eyes.The other brought their faces closer and brushed his lips against the red, slightly parted lips of the boy sitting on top of him. he whispered against those trembling lips.

“Kageyama Tobio.”

He felt Kageyama exhale sharply over his lips. It was a strange feeling to say the other’s given name, but he couldn’t deny that he loved the reaction it earned him. Kageyama pressed his hands flat to Tsukishima’s chest, fingers flexing over the fabric of his shirt. 

“Can I kiss you?” Tsukishima jerked his head to the side as he barked out a laugh. Kageyama turned his face down, embarrassed, but Tsukishima was leaning forward again, running a thumb over Kageyama’s bottom lip.

“You really have to ask?” And so he pressed the slightest bit closer, melting into the middle blocker’s mouth. Tsukishima licked against Kageyama, pulling his lip with his teeth in a way that had the brunet shaking. He huffed a laugh into the kiss, “That’s more like it.”

Fueled on by Tsukishima’s words, Kageyama forced his lips harder into the blond’s with a bruising passion. He pried Tsukishima’s lips open with his tongue and moaned into his mouth as their tongues collided. Tsukishima could feel his dick growing harder from the rough actions, aching for friction. He imagined that Kageyama felt the same way.

Licking into the setter’s mouth, Tsukishima moved his hands to the top of Kageyama’s pants, toying with the elastic band. He let his hands slide under the brunet’s shirt, gliding over defined muscles. Kageyama gasped as his nipples were brushed and rolled between deft fingers.

He arched his back and tried to lean into the blond’s touch. Tsukishima moved his hands back down his torso to the top of his waist once more, thumbing at the skin above the band. He looked at Kageyama, silently asking for permission to continue. Kageyama almost scoffed.

“Yes, go ahead, hurry.” He replied in a hoarse voice.

“Eager,” Tsukishima smirked, “I like that.” 

He pulled the athletic pants down, letting them stretch taut over Kageyama’s thighs, and wasted no time in sliding his hand over the strain of Kageyama’s underwear. There was a wet patch starting to form, almost unnoticeable on the navy fabric. Tsukishima rubbed a finger over it and Kageyama shuddered. He repeated his action, this time slipping under the band of elastic to brush his fingertips over the sensitive skin.

Kageyama whined above him, pushing his hips into Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima just laughed, dragging his palm over Kageyama’s shaft.

“You’re always such a slut for me, Kageyama.” The blond began pumping him slowly, giving only the barest amount of friction, and the boy on his lap moaned. His hips jerked against Tsukishima’s grip and his ass pressed into the groin below him, making Tsukishima hiss, “Fuck, I’m so fucking hard right now. Look what you do to me.”

Tsukishima guided Kageyama’s hand over his crotch, pushing his palm to the hardness under his jeans. Kageyama bit his lip, a low sound escaping his throat.

“Go on, don’t be shy. Touch me, Kageyama Tobio.”

Kageyama moaned again. Hearing the blond say his name like that was nearly too much for him. With fumbling fingers he began to work at the fly of Tsukishima’s pants, finally succeeding in getting the button undone and pulling the zipper down. He reached into the blond’s tight green briefs and pulled out the hard, leaking cock. 

“C’mere.” Tsukishima placed a hand on his spine, lightly guiding the shorter male’s lower half downwards. Their erections brushed and Tsukishima hummed his pleasure. He wrapped a large hand around both of their arousals, teasing Kageyama’s slit with a fingernail.

“Y’know, I’m so fucking glad I actually get to touch you this time. You have such a cute dick.”

Kageyama merely grunted in response, his focus and concentration entirely on the feeling of Tsukishima’s hand on his cock. He started to slowly thrust his hips forward, anything to get more of that feeling.

“Ahh, Kageyama, You feel so fucking good right now, rubbing your slutty little dick against mine, you fucking whore.” Kageyama was panting, now clinging to Tsukishima’s shoulders as he thrust himself further into the warm friction of Tsukishima’s hand. He arched his back as the taller blond slid his free hand beneath Kageyama’s underwear to cup his ass. His head fell back as fingers dipped to circle his hole. Tsukishima bit at Kageyama’s exposed neck, and the noise it drew out almost covered his own moaning.

“Ts-Tsukishima. Nngh!” Kageyama angled his hips downwards, letting Tsukishima’s fingers rub over the tight ring of muscle. The spark of heat those fingers sent down his spine was intense, and Kageyama was sure he was going to either come or cry if he did that again. 

“I want to fuck you so bad, Kageyama. I want to hear you scream my name, hear you beg to come like the cockslut you are.” He dragged his fingers over the puckered entrance again, pressing a finger ever so slightly over it, and Kageyama’s hips froze as he came, a high noise breaking from his throat. Tsukishima worked him through it, his hand never slowing its rough rhythm. His hand was slick with Kageyama’s cum, easing his slide over their cocks, and it was so filthy. He loved it. 

Kageyama was shaking on his lap, whimpering and gasping from the over stimulation. Tsukishima began bucking into his own fist. The setter pushed his hands into the short blond hair and pulled, his voice unsteady and breaking when he panted into Tsukishima’s ear.

“Tsu..shima...haah, your hand…!” And Tsukishima came undone, sinking his teeth into Kageyama’s neck. 

“...Fucking hell.” 

Tsukishima let his head drop back onto the seat, Kageyama still panting heavily on his shoulder. He absently tugged Kageyama’s pants back up around his waist and wiped his dirtied hand on the back of his thigh. They would worry about the mess later. Right now, Tsukishima decided, he would give in to the overwhelming wave of drowsiness that was laying over him like a blanket. His fingers worked on autopilot to tuck himself back into his jeans and straighten his glasses. Kageyama’s breathing had leveled out and he could feel the light brush of air on the junction of his neck, where the setter was curled into. The blond wrapped Kageyama in both arms, one hand tracing gently through inky locks and over the pale skin of Kageyama’s nape.

Stiffly, he shifted in the cramped space to lean his upper back against the door, pulling the other boy to lie on top of him. Kageyama made a quiet disgruntled noise, but moved to settle himself between Tsukishima’s legs. Tsukishima watched Kageyama’s fingers twist into the fabric of his t-shirt, right over his ribs. Kageyama had nice hands; long, graceful fingers, rough on the tips from diligent practice. Setter’s hands, Tsukishima noted removedly. After a while, the fingers slowed to a stop, and the breath on his neck was deep with slumber.

The pull of sleep was drowning him as well, but the minute shivers of Kageyama’s shoulders kept him conscious enough to dig blindly under the seat, eventually pulling out what he’d been looking for. With some difficulty, Tsukishima covered Kageyama with his old volleyball jacket, his mind too far gone to notice just how perfect the setter looked under the Karasuno jacket, skin flushed under the light of the street that shone through the window. Tsukishima pulled his glasses off and tipped them over the passenger seat for safe keeping before letting his eyes slide closed. Both arms still wrapped tightly around Kageyama, Tsukishima let himself drift into sleep.

~

Tsukishima awoke breathing in the scent of sweat, sex, and strawberry shampoo. A ray of sunlight was shining directly on his face and damn it, what time was it? He turned his head to try and ignore the streak of sunshine only to let out a groan of pain. Fuck, his neck hurt. Actually, now that he was becoming more awake, he realized his shoulders hurt too. It was like he’d slept in one, very uncomfortable, position all night. Oh, wait, that’s because he had. 

Becoming more aware of his surroundings, Tsukishima placed himself in the backseat of his car, Kageyama nestled on top of him with his head resting heavily on the blond’s chest. Tsukishima’s head started pounding as the events from last night started to resurface. Just remembering the lewd things he’d half-drunkenly done with the brunet currently laying on top of him had him groaning with confusion and embarrassment. He really should stop making decisions like that while drunk... Although a small part of him did have to admit that he kind of liked fooling around with Kageyama (even though right now he didn’t even know what that meant).

All Tsukishima knew right now was that he needed to get the fuck out of his position and smoke a goddamn cigarette. 

Tsukishima groaned again, this time making the sleeping Kageyama on top of him stir. The brunet slowly lifted his head to assess his surroundings before settling his gaze on the blond under him. They both stared at each other for what felt like a decade before Kageyama pulled himself off of the blond underneath him in favor of sitting between his legs. 

“So, um… Last night.” 

Tsukishima snorted and pulled his legs up and over so that he was seating in the seat. He honestly hadn’t expected anything less than the awkward morning-after-sex talk from Kageyama. 

“Listen King, can we skip the our-dicks-touched-last-night-and-now-it’s-awkward talk and go get some coffee or something? My head is pounding and I really need a cigarette. And my glasses…?” Tsukishima reached over the center console to grab his glasses that lay on the passenger seat. Putting them on, he turned back to the flustered Kageyama next to him, “So coffee? I guess we can talk then if you’d like but right now if I don’t get some caffeine and nicotine in me right now I’m basically useless.”

“Yeah, coffee’s fine with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked his chapter, next chapter Tsukki will hopefully face some of his gay thoughts...?
> 
> Till next time!~ (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	3. Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A frozen drink, really?” Kageyama looked at Tsukishima like he’d grown another head, “It’s November.” 
> 
> “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this chapter is Tsukki running from gay thoughts and Kags being confused.

_This wasted time on you  
Has left me shaking and waiting  
For something more_

The door chimed as they walked into the small cafe Tsukishima had selected. Kageyama recognized it as the one just off campus, about three blocks from his dorm. The warm rush of coffee scented air was a welcome reprieve to Kageyama. The cold autumn breeze outside was making the crick in his neck that much worse.

Tsukishima led them to the front counter, walking ahead of Kageyama as if it were coincidence that the other was there at all. The blond approached the barista with the ease of familiarity, leaving Kageyama standing an awkward distance behind him. She smiled at him as he reached the counter.

“Good morning! What can I get you?” 

“A caramel frappuccino,” Tsukishima jerked his head towards Kageyama, adding, “and whatever he’s getting.” He passed a few bills over the counter, and walked to the side of the bar to wait for his drink. He watched Kageyama hesitate for another moment before approaching the counter and placing his drink order. He watched emotions flicker over the setter's face; confusion, shock, embarrassment (Tsukishima swore he saw just a hint of a smile, but it was gone as quickly as it came). Kageyama came to stand next to Tsukishima, maybe a bit too close, but Tsukishima decided not to mention it.

“You didn’t have to pay for my drink.” Tsukishima felt his face warm up, and hid it with a roll of his eyes.

“Most people would say ‘thank you’, your Highness.” There was a light tug on his sleeve, and he fell into wide, honest blue eyes. 

“...Th....thank you.” Tsukishima could feel the blood rising to his face like a wave of nausea, and thanked every deity he knew of when Kageyama turned his face to the floor. They stood in uncomfortable silence until the barista called out Tsukishima’s drink.

“A frozen drink, really?” Kageyama looked at Tsukishima like he’d grown another head, “It’s November.” 

“Shut up.”

A few minutes passed with nothing but the quiet indie music the cafe played to fill the awkward air between them. The barista’s voice came with a rush of relief for the two.

“Tall pumpkin spice latte, extra whip?” Kageyama huffed as Tsukishima hid a snicker behind his drink.

The table Tsukishima chose was near the back of the shop, away from the random blasts of cold air from the entry doors. They sat opposite each other, letting the awkwardness ebb away as the moments pass, both of them sipping at their drinks. The ex-middle blocker played with his straw, adjusted his glasses, anything to avoid locking eyes with Kageyama.Though, the longer they sat, Tsukishima felt more and more like he should say something, anything, to break Kageyama’s gaze on him because honestly, his staring was getting to be really uncomfortable and the blond could feel self consciousness clawing up the back of his neck with each passing second. He couldn’t take feeling like those blue eyes were picking apart his every movement. He opened his mouth to finally speak, but Kageyama was faster.

“Why were you at that party last night?” 

“I was invited, of course.” Kageyama clenched his jaw and Tsukishima smirked. Good, get him flustered, get him mad. This, Tsukishima could deal with.

“No, I mean, ugh,” Kageyama ran a frustrated hand through his hair, Tsukishima’s eyes following the motion. He tried not to think about how soft the dark strands had felt in his fingers.

“I mean,” The setter started again, “why are you even in Tokyo?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I go to university here.”Tsukishima took a long sip of his coffee (if it could even be called that, what with all the whipped cream and caramel sauce), “The real question is why you’re here, King.” Kageyama looked indignant, but said nothing about the nickname. That was new.

“I go to school here, too.” They stared at each other. 

“Wha-” “I’ve nev-”

“Uhm. Y-you go.” Kageyama’s cheeks flushed and he buried his sheepish expression in his latte. Tsukishima cleared his throat. Why did Kageyama look like a schoolgirl with a crush? And, more concerning to Tsukishima, why was it making his heart rate speed up?

“I’ve never seen you on campus. What are you even studying; I don’t think you can major in volleyball.” The smirk in his voice touched Kageyama’s nerves like a burn. 

“Physical education, asshole. I’m going to be a gym teacher.” Tsukishima had the sudden image of the dark haired wearing tight, tiny gym shorts, a whistle stuck between pink lips, a half-lidded gaze on him as he ran a hand through sweat slick hair, the other reaching out to tou-okay, that was quite enough of that. Tsukishima shook his head, hoping to god his face wasn’t as flushed as it felt. Apparently, Kageyama took his motion as an insult and crossed his arms, “Something wrong with that?”

“Ah, no. I was just thinking that it...it suits you. Being a gym teacher.” Sea blue eyes met honey brown as Kageyama uncrossed his arms. 

“Um. Thanks...I-I guess...” Their awkward silence returned with added embarrassment. Though, Tsukishima wasn’t entirely sure why Kageyama was embarrassed. Maybe he could read minds, and had seen the lewd image he’d conjured up. _Ugh. That’s creepy._ But...just in case. _Blink twice if you can hear my thoughts._ Kageyama took a sip of his drink, didn’t blink. _Thank god._ He watched Kageyama’s long fingers curl around the cup, toy absently with the cardboard sleeve.

“What about you?” Tsukishima snapped his gaze back to meet Kageyama’s.

“What about me?” The setter rolled his eyes.

“What’s your major, asshole?” 

“Pre-law.” Kageyama stared at him, “What?” The shorter male brought his cup to his lips, hiding his mouth. 

“That’s...kind of impressive.” Tsukishima felt his face heat up once again, and took a mouthful of frappacino to cool it. 

“Well, it’s not easy. There’s a lot of work. It’s why I don’t play volleyball anymore.” Kageyama nodded, as if he heard something Tsukishima didn’t say.

“That explains why I never saw you at games or anything. I just thought you decided to go out of the prefecture.” Tsukishima felt a...a something in his chest, but he forced it down with another gulp of his drink.

“I’m just surprised you’re not with Shorty. Why did the freak duo split up?” Kageyama shrugged.

“Hinata decided to stay in Miyagi. Help his mom with his sister, after. Yeah, you know.” Tsukishima did know. He remembered that day at the end of their third year, when Hinata had missed volleyball practice for the first time in, well, ever. When they had all entered the club room to find Hinata red faced and tear stained, halfway between being angry and falling apart. When Yachi had ushered everyone out so she could wrap Hinata in a hug. When Kageyama had to sit the team down the next day to tell them how Hinata’s father had left, leaving nothing behind but the signed divorce papers.

Tsukishima remembered the sick, unfamiliar twist in his gut. 

“Yeah,” was all he could say. The indie music had switched to some acoustic love song, and it made Tsukishima feel something he couldn’t describe. He wasn’t sure what to think about that.

“But...why were you at that party?” It was Tsukishima’s turn to shrug.

“Kuroo invited me.” Another sip of caramel, “You?”

“Kenma.” Tsukishima snorted at the irony.

“Figures. The two people that invited us ditched us for each other. But,” He smirked at Kageyama over his glasses, “I guess we’re the ones that ditched them in the end.”

Red creeped up the setter’s neck as he forced out an exhale. 

“I-uh-y-you, we-” 

“Spit it out, King, I don’t have all day.” The setter closed his mouth with a snap. Tsukishima noted the way his jaw set and tensed before relaxing to swallow thickly. Tsukishima ignored the way his nerves suddenly felt on edge. 

“Fine,” Kageyama bit, “this is the second time something like, uhh, _that_ happened with us and what the hell? Does it mean anything? Why me? Why do you seem like you don’t care? Do you not care? Wha-”

Kageyama’s rapid-fire questioning was promptly interrupted by Tsukishima’s hand slapping hard against the small table. The blond’s face was emotionless, eyes narrowed dangerously at the other male. Kageyama’s own eyes widened as he was abruptly cut off. They stayed like that for a tense moment, the soft music of the cafe playing almost laughably in the background. Then Tsukishima withdrew his hand from the table, retreating it back to wrap around his near empty cup.

“You ask a lot of questions.” He sighed, but there was a tight quality to his voice that made Kageyama’s stomach churn with anxiety. But he’d gotten this far.

“I just want you to tell me what this is! There’s no way this isn’t at least something right? I mean, I’ve known you for a long time now Tsukishima and I’ve thought for a while now that there could be something more between us. Especially because of that one time last year, and then last night! You’re not dumb Tsukishima, you’ve got to have some sort of a clue that I really lik-”

“Stop. Just...stop.” Something akin to hurt etched across Kageyama’s features, and he opened his mouth again.

“Tsukishima, I-”

“No. I can’t do this.” Tsukishima quickly stood and walked out the doors of the cafe, leaving Kageyama staring after him.

\--------

Tsukishima couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t ready for this-this whole feelings thing- not now, possibly not ever. The tightness in his chest followed him all the way back to his car and into his on campus apartment. It weighed him down in a way he couldn’t explain. He slumped down on his couch. His skin felt gross and he needed a shower; semen, sweat, and alcohol still prominent under yesterday’s clothing. _Not to mention I slept in my car..._ He hauled himself from his seat to drag his feet to the bathroom, stripping out of his rumpled clothing on autopilot, and stepped into the shower. The hot water was probably scalding on his skin, but his mind was elsewhere.

What the hell was that all about? His head was spinning and his chest was still uncomfortably tight. Something between them? Had to mean something? What was Kageyama thinking? He surely wasn’t about to say that he _liked_ him, right? That would be ridiculous, Tsukishima thought, because really, all they had between them was a mutual alma mater and a tendency to drunkenly participate in sexual escapades. And yeah, that part was good. Really good. But Kageyama couldn’t have feelings for him, it just didn’t seem possible. After all, he was the one who had teased him all throughout highschool, had constantly reminded him of his middle school nickname, and also pointed out every flaw he possibly could. Not to mention they’d hooked up at Noya’s party at the end of their third year and he never really had texted the setter back after that… And then after graduation, Tsukishima had accidentally forgotten Kageyama’s existence. Up until last night that is, when the brunet had shown up again and popped back into Tsukishima’s life like the spike of a ball. (Considering who Kageyama was, the comparison felt appropriate.) 

He stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry, pausing to glare at himself in the foggy mirror. _‘There’s no way this isn’t at least something, right?’_ This was stupid. He shouldn’t be feeling like his heart was going to tear out of his damn chest every time he thinks about blue eyes and soft, dark hair. He shouldn’t feel his blood rush every time he thinks about the feeling of Kageyama’s skin against his own, or the way the setter’s breath felt as he slept against his neck. He shouldn’t feel just the slightest bit warm when he remembers the scent of his strawberry shampoo, or the blush of his face when he’s teased. And he sure as hell shouldn’t be thinking about any of that right now.

The blond tugged on a pair of boxers before falling face first onto his bed.

“I can’t fucking deal with this right now.” He groaned. The emptiness of his room responded with silence, and Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he was grateful for the quiet or not.

\------

Eight days. It had been eight days since Tsukishima had left Kageyama alone at the coffee shop. It had been eight days since Kageyama had heard a single word from the blond. It stung. Well, to be more accurate, it felt like someone had taken his lungs and pricked a hole just big enough to make getting a full breath of air feel impossible. It was nothing that would kill him, but damn did it hurt. 

The setter was lying on his back on his bed, holding his phone above him as he aimlessly scrolled through social media feeds. Kenma was on his own bed on the opposite side of the room, his eyes focused on whatever game he was currently playing. Kageyama was thankful to have someone like Kenma as a dormmate. Eight days ago, when Kageyama had come home smelling like smoke and still wearing the clothes he had gone out in the night before, Kenma had sent him a worrying look, but had let it go. It was appreciated, since Kageyama didn’t have the answers for his questions anyway. 

Colors and walls of text passed Kageyama’s vision in blurry movements as he thumbed through pages of posts he didn’t care about made by people he no longer spoke to. His attention caught on a photo of Oikawa posed with an arm linked around Iwaizumi, but he pushed the post away like all the others. _Bzzt._ The phone in his hands buzzed and he let out a squawk as he dropped the device onto his face. He ignored Kenma’s snort from across the room and opened the text (he also rubbed the bridge of his nose because that hurt, why was his phone so heavy?).

**_Tsukishima Kei  
9 Nov 9:47PM_ **

**_Come over._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, but stay tuned for the next chapter because actual butt stuff will probably (definitely) happen (;


	4. Damned If I Do Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re attracted to him, you jerked him off in the back of your car, and he fell asleep in your arms. Then you took him for coffee. Sounds pretty gay, Tsukki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this next chapter, we've been procrastinating (by we I mean me, allythecatx) 
> 
> Anyway Merry Christmas and such everyone! Your gift is some gay feelings and butt stuff.

_It never took a fool to see the things that I won't, cause I'm  
Damned if I do ya  
Damned if i don't_

“So, what you’re saying is that you’re having a sexuality crisis?”

“That’s why I called you, isn’t it?”

“You’re attracted to him, you jerked him off in the back of your car, and he fell asleep in your arms. Then you took him for coffee. Sounds pretty gay, Tsukki.” Tsukishima buried his face in his hands and Yamaguchi laughed behind his hand, the sound coming through Tsukishima’s speakers half a second behind. 

“Why did I think asking you would be a good idea?” Yamaguchi shrugged apologetically.

“Sorry, Tsukki. But really,” Yamaguchi’s side of the screen shifted a bit as the freckled boy leaned closer to the webcam, “Kageyama isn’t exactly the best at communication. And neither are you. But, I think he was trying really hard to talk to you...so, just...hear him out. Don’t let him think he did something wrong.”

A door could be heard closing from Yamaguchi’s side and an echo of ‘Tadashi’ came through Tsukishima’s laptop. Yamaguchi visibly brightened. It reminded Tsukishima of a dog when it’s owner comes home.

“Hitoka’s back.” Just as he said it, a blonde head appeared on the screen.

“Is that Tsukishima? Hi, Tsukishima-kun!” She waved at the screen like a child, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Hello, Yachi-san.” The bespectacled boy watched Yachi drape herself over Yamaguchi’s shoulders, bumping her nose into his freckled cheek.

“Tadashi, we need to go or we’ll be late.” 

“Okay.” Yamaguchi smiled and kissed her nose. Tsukishima wanted to vomit. “I need to go, Tsukki, but it was good to talk to you. Try to call more often, will you?”

“Sure,” The blond said noncommittally. He reached to disconnect the call, but was stopped by Yamaguchi’s voice.

“And, Tsukki?” He looked up to make eye contact with his on-screen best friend, “Try to figure this out soon. A guy like him won’t wait around forever.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” 

He disconnected the call and logged out of Skype, having no intention of speaking to anyone else for the rest of the night. Closing his laptop, he sprawled out on his bed. His phone lit up from beside him, and he spared it a glance. Nine new text messages, one missed call. The missed call was from Akiteru (he would worry about that later). Six of the text messages were from Kuroo (Five whining about being bored, the other asking for Tsukishima’s sociology notes), one was from Akaashi ( _‘Thank you for letting me borrow that book. It was a good read. When would be a convenient time for me to return it?’_ ), and the last text was the same one that had been there all week. The one Tsukishima intentionally left unopened, for reasons he didn’t want to think about. The one he’d received from Kageyama seven days ago.

The unread text notification glowed like it was mocking him. He stared at it defiantly, as if his glaring would make it go away. After a few moments, the screen went dark and the blond lifted his glasses to rub at his eyes. He unlocked his phone screen to stare at the message icon again. This was getting ridiculous. Since when did he get so emotionally uprooted over this type of _drama_? In an act of what Tsukishima would later describe as defiant impulse, he opened the text.

**_The King  
1 Nov 3:16PM_ **

**_Am I wasting my time?_ **

_Oh…_ One key at a time, he slowly tapped out a response. Then erased it. Then typed another. He felt like throwing up (or curling up in a blanket forever, either would do). He shouldn’t do this. He shouldn’t fucking do this. But Yamaguchi’s words nagged at his conscience. He hit send.

\-----

**_Tsukishima Kei  
9 Nov 9:47PM_ **

**_Come over._ **

The text was followed up with an address, and Kageyama choked on his inhale. Tsukishima had actually texted back. Granted the text had come a week later and Kageyama had been starting to think he’d majorly screwed up any chance he had with the tall blond, but he’d asked him to come over.

Oh god, wait. What did that mean? Did it even mean anything at all? 

“Tobio, you’re hyperventilating.” Kageyama snapped his head up to look at his dormmate. Kenma hadn’t even glanced away from his game. The younger setter sat up and threw on his jacket, grabbing his dorm keys and his wallet on his way to the door. 

“You’re leaving?” This time Kenma did look up from his console, his feline-like eyes bright and questioning. Kageyama slipped his shoes on and paused to look at Kenma over his shoulder.

“Yeah. Just going out.” His explanation seemed to be all Kenma needed to hear, as the older boy resumed his gaming. Still, there was a knowing tone to his voice as he said,

“Be careful.” Kageyama gave him a curt nod, and slipped out the door.

\-----

Tsukishima stared at himself in the mirror, running his hand through his messy hair yet another time. He could do this. He could sit down and talk about his feelings like the adult he was supposed to be. But maybe he wouldn’t have to. Maybe Kageyama wouldn’t even show up. After all, he hadn’t responded to the message. He was probably ignoring it, or was pissed about having received a reply so late and now hated Tsukishima, and was never going to speak to him again. Tsukishima cringed at his reflection. _You’re being pathetic, Kei,_ he told himself. 

A breath in, a breath out. He took another look at his reflection, taking in his ruffled hair, his black sweatpants and gray tank top, the tenseness of his jaw. God he needed a cigarette. He sighed, leaning away from the bathroom counter and sauntering towards his bedroom.

“Maybe I should change?” He mumbled. _Tap._ His body froze in his doorway. Did he just hear that? _Taptap._ Yeah, he definitely heard it that time. Slowly, he turned to look down the hall to face his entry door. _Taptap._

“ _Tsukishima?_ ” It was faint, but the blond was sure now. Kageyama had actually shown up. He was going to be sick. 

Clearing his throat (and panicking slightly), he shouted towards the front door, “Be right there.”

Mustering up some courage, Tsukishima headed towards his door. His hand hovered over the doorknob for a second before he gripped it with forced confidence. Okay, this was it. He counted to three and opened the door.

“Hey.” He hoped he sounded more emotionally stable than he was currently feeling. Kageyama stood in front of him, shifting his weight back and forth. 

“Uh. Hi.”

They stared awkwardly at each other for a few more moments before Tsukishima opened the door wider and gestured inside.

“Well, aren’t you gonna come in?”

Kageyama took a few steps inside, pausing to toe off his shoes. When he glanced back up, Tsukishima was staring at him with an unusually tentative expression. The setter could feel a blush creeping up the back of his neck.

“W-what?” Tsukishima didn’t answer, just pressed a hand to the side of Kageyama’s neck.

“Wha-what are you doing?”

“Stop talking,” The blond murmured, “just let me do this.”

“Wait, do what...?” Kageyama didn’t move away, just stared at Tsukishima, waiting. The taller male ran a thumb under Kageyama’s jawline, lost in thought. 

Not for the first time since he’d sent that text, Tsukishima had the thought. _I shouldn’t do this._ His eyes trailed over Kageyama’s face, taking in the details; his lip between his teeth, the straight line of his nose, the clouded confusion in his sea blue eyes. _I shouldn’t fucking do this._ He leaned down and claimed the setter’s lips with his own.

Different from their other kisses, this one was slow, lacking the urgency fueled by alcohol and lust. Kageyama’s mouth moved against his like it was instinct. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s back, pulling him further in, holding him tighter when the blond’s hands slid to cup his face. 

Mentally, Tsukishima was lost. What had started as _if I can’t kiss him while I’m sober, then I’m not gay_ had quickly unraveled into _I could kiss him forever_.

So, Tsukishima didn’t stop, and neither did Kageyama. They continued to kiss, the door still hanging open behind them. 

Tsukishima dragged his tongue over Kageyama’s bottom lip, pushing his fingers into the soft black hair he spent too much time thinking about. Kageyama met his tongue with his own, and Tsukishima groaned. Their tongues pressed against each one another, the languid kiss becoming more frenzied by the minute. Kageyama twisted his fingers in the fabric of Tsukishima’s tank, arching towards him when the blond bit down on his bottom lip.

Tsukishima pulled away for a single, shuddering breath before leaning down to kiss along Kageyama’s jaw. The setter inhaled shakily, jumping slightly when Tsukishima kicked the door shut.

With his mouth still attached to the dark haired boy’s jaw, Tsukishima started pushing Kageyama backward in the direction of his room, removing the setter’s jacket along the way. He pushed Kageyama to the bed, kneeling over him, teeth still pulling little gasps from the setter’s throat. 

“Tsu...Tsukishima, wha-mm. What are you doing?” Kageyama’s nails were scraping down his biceps and the sting was making Tsukishima’s vision blur. When the blond didn’t answer, Kageyama pushed against his chest. “I thought we were going to...I don’t know, talk?”

“Later.” The taller male resumed his assault on Kageyama’s throat, but was pushed away once more. 

“That’s what you said last time. Right before you left me alone in a coffee shop.” Tsukishima sat up, swallowing before meeting Kageyama’s gaze. 

“Alright, you win,” He said quietly, his lips just brushing Kageyama’s cheek, “we’ll talk later.” 

When Kageyama looked at him doubtfully, Tsukishima breathed out a laugh. “Relax, King. I can’t walk out of my own apartment, can I?” Kageyama huffed, but smoothed his hands over Tsukishima’s shoulders. 

“Don’t make me regret this.” 

Tsukishima smirked. “I don’t think you’ll be regretting this, King.”

Kageyama couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face. He squirmed underneath the tall blond, feeling embarrassed. Tsukishima gripped the setter’s shoulders to stop his movements and leaned down to run his tongue against Kageyama’s bottom lip before dipping back into his mouth, their tongues twining together once more. The blond slid his hands down to grip Kageyama’s waist, pressing his thumbs harshly into the jut of his hips. A moan broke from Kageyama’s lips and his back arched up, his semi-hard dick rutting into the blond’s own growing erection. His breaths came out in hot puffs of air over Tsukishima’s mouth, and the man above him looked predatory. 

“If you want me to stop,” Tsukishima’s voice was a low rumble against Kageyama’s lips, “tell me now.” The setter looked conflicted for a brief, almost nonexistent moment, before running his hands down Tsukishima’s biceps, squeezing them lightly.

“Don’t stop, Tsukishima. Please.” The last word came out higher than Kageyama had intended due to Tsukishima biting down on Kageyama’s neck. 

“Do you know what you’re asking for, _King_?”

Kageyama swallowed hard, his adam’s apple visibly bobbing up and down. Tsukishima licked up the setter’s neck, causing him to let out a shuddering breath.

“N-no. But why don’t you show me?”The taller male hummed over Kageyama’s jugular, slipping his fingers into the waistband of the other’s jeans.

“How far will you let this go?”

“I-nng” The brunet gasped at the hand running up his sides, soft fingers pushing his shirt over his ribs, “As long as you stop talking, you can do what you want.” 

“Tch,” He nipped at Kageyama’s collarbone, “I don’t think you want me to stop talking.” Another sharp bite at the setter’s throat, “I think you want me to tell you exactly what I’m going to do with you.”

Kageyama whined and pushed his hips into Tsukishima’s again, his mind lost to the feeling of the blond’s fingers rubbing roughly over his nipples. His eyes followed Tsukishima as he dropped to bite at the exposed skin of his stomach. A tongue trailed wetly up his abs, the muscles twitching under the sensation. Kageyama’s hands still grappled at Tsukishima’s arms and his voice was becoming embarrassingly hard to hold back. How did this asshole always manage to turn him into a needy mess so quickly? He let his t-shirt be pulled over his head before pulling at Tsukishima’s tank. The blond got the message and immediately stripped the fabric off, settling back on his knees to look down on the boy below him. 

“What’s that look for? It’s not like you’ve never seen me shirtless.” 

That was true, but it didn’t make it any less appealing to the dark haired. The time Tsukishima had spent away from volleyball certainly hadn’t damaged his physique at all; he was still lean and defined, all smooth skin and toned muscle. Seeing the blond hovering over him, broad shoulders casting a shadow over his vision, sharp honey colored eyes tracing over his skin in a way he could almost _feel_ , it was so much different than stealing glances across a crowded club room.

Tsukishima bent down over the setter again and nipped at the side of Kageyama’s jaw, simultaneously reaching for the nightstand to his left. He managed to get the top drawer open without detaching himself from nibbling at the brunet’s jaw beneath him. The blond moved his hand around inside the drawer until he felt a small foil square and the familiar smoothness of a plastic bottle. Tsukishima sat up again with a smirk, showing Kageyama the bottle of lube and condom that he’d retrieved from the drawer. 

Blue eyes were blown wide and Kageyama shook under him, suddenly feeling hot and dizzy. He couldn’t believe this was happening, finally. 

Tsukishima set the bottle of lube and the condom down next to them and placed his hands on Kageyama’s hips, toying at the hem of his jeans. He slid his thumbs over tanned skin, pausing at the light trail of hair leading under the denim. The taut muscles flexed under his touch and Tsukishima smirked before flicking open the button. Kageyama’s breath hitched in his throat as he lifted his hips, allowing the taller male to slip off his remaining pieces of clothing and toss them to the floor. 

Placing his hands on Kageyama’s hips once more, Tsukishima gripped tightly, causing the setter to throw his head back and let out a loud groan. He didn’t think he’d ever _really_ noticed how attractive Kageyama was until this moment. Well, at least he had never really appreciated it until now. How his dark hair fell in waves over his forehead. How strikingly blue his eyes were. How toned he was from years of playing volleyball… God, what was wrong with him? When had this turned into a chick flick? Tsukishima looked south and dear god, Kageyama was really hard. His dick was straining towards his stomach, slightly leaking precome already. He had the fleeting thought that the urge to taste it really should not be this strong (but he decided to worry about that later). 

The blond slid down Kageyama’s body, trailing his mouth downwards as he went, and leaving Kageyama gasping. He sucked a mark onto the pale skin of Kageyama’s inner thigh, loving the groan it earned him. Moving to the other thigh, Tsukishima bit down and left a mark with his teeth. Kageyama bucked up and gripped the sheets, his breathing growing heavier and heavier by the minute. 

Looking back up at the brunet, Tsukishima smirked and grasped the base of Kageyama’s cock lightly in his fist. Not breaking eye contact with the squirming setter beneath him, the blond flicked out his tongue and licked the slit of the twitching cock still in his grasp. The bitter taste of precome settled in his mouth and he frowned slightly in distaste, but decided to continue onward because of the fact that Kageyama was a gasping mess under him and _god_ Tsukishima was enjoying this far too much.

He slowly pushed his head down, taking Kageyama’s length as far as he could. He almost gagged because it really was a lot more difficult than what the internet had told him, but he heard Kageyama choke out a whine from above him and pressed on. It was experimental, the way he ran his tongue under the head, took it just a bit further down his throat. 

Tsukishima hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back, letting the head of Kageyama’s dick pop out of his mouth which resulted in a loud, wet sound. He grinned again as he enclosed the head once again in his mouth and started pushing up and down, creating an almost lazy rhythm. Kageyama was panting and gasping so loud, his fingers digging into the blond’s hair. How was he so fucking good at this?

“Tsu..kishima…” Hands pulled at his jaw and Tsukishima sat up, sending a questioning glance to the setter.

“What is it, King?” Kageyama kept his hands linked behind the taller male’s neck as he pulled the blond’s head up so they were eye to eye. The red in his face was burning him, and he couldn’t stop his legs from shaking. 

“If you d-don’t stop now I’ll cum, and I don’t want to yet because....” Kageyama turned to the side of Tsukishima’s neck and said something else, his words quiet and muffled. 

“I’m sorry, what was that last part?” Tsukishima pulled the brunet’s head back so he could look at him again, his hands on either side of his face so he couldn’t hide.

Kageyama’s entire face was burning, he was so embarrassed. He figured he might as well say it now though, because Tsukishima was definitely not going to let this go. He let out a shaky breath.

“I want to cum f-from your cock, inside me.” He watched Tsukishima’s face as his expression changed from surprise to lust, and hooked a leg around the blond’s hip, adding, “please.”

Tsukishima practically growled, crashing his lips against Kageyama’s own, one hand pushing the setter’s legs further apart, the other grasping blindly for the lube. 

“Well, since you said please...” he rasped when they broke apart, his breath coming in short puffs over Kageyama’s mouth. The cap of the lube clicked open, and Tsukishima leaned back enough to coat a few fingers with the liquid. 

Hiking one of Kageyama’s legs over his shoulder, Tsukishima hungrily looked over every inch of the brunet’s body, drinking in the sight of him. The setter was spread out beneath him, all toned muscle and tanned skin. He was quivering and blushing and Tsukishima wanted to break him.

The blond touched a lube coated finger to Kageyama’s entrance, circling the rim and spreading the cold liquid around. Kageyama sucked in a harsh breath as Tsukishima slowly pushed in his pointer finger. The blond watched Kageyama’s face closely, almost searching. His other hand held the brunet’s hips to the mattress, forcing them still and stopping Kageyama’s attempts at pushing onto his finger. The shorter male groaned when Tsukishima pulled his finger out entirely only to push two back in torturously slow. 

“Hurry u-up,” The bite of Kageyama’s voice was dulled by the quiet whine that followed his words, but he still managed to glare when Tsukishima raised a thin eyebrow at him, “Don’t look at me like that, I can take more. So just hurry up and-ngh.” 

Tsukishima smirked from above him, hooking his fingers in the same way. Kageyama’s hands scrambled for something to hold, and settled on Tsukishima’s arms. 

“You were saying, King?” His tone was taunting and low, and Kageyama could feel the heat in his veins.

“Fuck me.” Tsukishima’s fingers faltered, his eyes widening just a fraction. Kageyama twitched his fingers. He could almost taste the rejection in his throat and shit he wasn’t sure if he could handle it if Tsukishima pushed him away now. But Tsukishima’s gaze sharpened and in the next instant his lips were over Kageyama’s own, their breath the only thing between them. Kageyama felt his heart rate spike again, the anxiety gone from his mind as Tsukishima spoke.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Y-yes, please Tsukishima. I can’t wait any long-hnnng.” Kageyama gasped as Tsukishima stuck in a third finger and started shallowly pushing them in and out. His dick was dripping precome on his stomach and he couldn’t keep in the loud moans spilling from his mouth as the blond starting scissoring his fingers inside his hole and stroking the sensitive walls. 

Deeming him prepped enough, Tsukishima withdrew his fingers (much to Kageyama’s protest, if the whine he let out meant anything) and quickly ripped open the foil of the condom, and slid it down his aching cock (making sure he squeezed the tip like he’d read you have to do online). He dragged the head of his dick over Kageyama’s entrance, pulling a choked sound from the setter’s throat. Tsukishima lifted Kageyama’s thighs around his hips, slotting himself easily into the space between, and slowly pushed himself in. 

_Fuck_ , that was better than he’d imagined. The tight slick walls seemed to draw him deeper, and Kageyama twisted his hands into blond locks. Tanned legs pushed Tsukishima forward at his back, only allowing him to draw back enough to snap his hips forward gently, testing. 

“Tsukishima,” Kageyama panted, heels pushing at the small of Tsukishima’s back, “go harder. I can take it.” Tsukishima groaned and unlinked the setter’s legs from his waist, instead pushing them outward onto the bed, spreading them as far as they could go. The grin on his face was feral and Kageyama’s cock was starting to ache. 

“Of course you can,” Tsukishima’s honey eyes pinned the brunet in place, frozen under his gaze, shaking from anticipation and need. The blond’s next words came smooth and overly sweet, “a slut like you will take what I give you.”

Kageyama shuddered from head to toe at the degrading words flowing from Tsukishima’s mouth. He tried to shove himself down harder on the blond’s dick, but Tsukishima pushed down harder on his legs, rendering him immobile. 

“Oh no King, we’ll have none of that. I’m going to do this my way, so be a good slut and take what you deserve.”

A wide smirk plastered on his face, Tsukishima started to pick up his rhythm a bit, thrusting in shallowly and really enjoying how wrecked Kageyama looked. The blond vividly remembered how much the brunet loved dirty talk, so he was definitely going to use that to his advantage. Kageyama whined under him, mouth open and eyes refusing to close under Tsukishima’s watch.

“Don’t worry, though,” The blond snapped his hips forward sharply, a high moan breaking from Kageyama’s throat and a growl surfacing from his own, “I’ll take care of you. You’ll be good for me, won’t you, King?”

Kageyama’s lungs went dry as Tsukishima started up a brutal rhythm. Tsukishima's cock was hitting him deep and dragging over his prostate with every withdraw. He dragged his nails over Tsukishima’s shoulders, leaving angry red marks behind. He could feel euphoria washing over him, and he arched his back into Tsukishima’s thrusts. 

The pace was rough and fast, and _shit _that felt good. But suddenly the blond stopped and Kageyama opened his mouth (although no sound came out) as he watched Tsukishima loom over him, his thrusts at a standstill.__

__“I asked you a question, Tobio.”_ _

__“Y-yes, I’ll be good for you Tsukishima. Just please, don’t stop again. I’m, uhm, n-not going to last much longer.” Kageyama panted, his needy hands gripping harder at Tsukishima’s skin. He was so close to cumming it was becoming nearly painful (he was pretty sure the sound of his first name on Tsukishima’s lips was pure sin)._ _

__“Good boy Tobio, you’re such a good slut.” Tsukishima cooed, picking his harsh rhythm back up and knowing he’s nothing going to last long either. The head of Tsukishima’s cock was brushing just right inside him, and the harsh tempo was driving him towards the edge._ _

__“Tsukishima, please, ahhn, don’t-don’t stop.” Tsukishima grabbed a fist full of dark hair and yanked the setter’s head to the side, dropping his chest to dig his teeth into the side of Kageyama’s neck. He made quick nips up to Kageyama’s ear that, really, should have been bordering on painful, but they only sent Kageyama into sobbing moans._ _

__“Tell me how it feels, Tobio.” Tsukishima purred in his ear, “Are you going to cum for me?”_ _

__That’s what did it, those soft words and the hot breath against Kageyama’s ear, that’s what finally drove the brunet over the edge. His vision went black as he came hard, his cum shooting up onto his chest._ _

__Tsukishima let out a low moan, Kageyama getting tighter around him as the brunet rode out his orgasm. His thrusts becoming more erratic, Tsukishima knew he was going to come as well. With a final thrust, the blond pushed in as far as he could and came with a low groan, his cum spilling out into the condom. Tsukishima only stayed inside of him for a brief moment before rolling to the side and tying off the condom, flinging it the direction of the trash can in the corner of the room._ _

__“Fucking hell, King.” He looked over at the setter, and felt a smile pulling at the side of his lips. Kageyama was splayed out, panting and shivering, and looking oh-so satisfied. That sight, if nothing else, was enough to pull a sense of pride to Tsukishima’s chest. Not bad for his first time, he supposed._ _

__Tsukishima got up and went into the bathroom to grab a towel. When he came back, Kageyama still hadn’t moved at all. The blond got to work with cleaning up the setter. After his chest was more or less clean, Tsukishima flung the towel onto the floor in what he thought was the direction of his laundry. He lay down next to Kageyama, not really knowing what to do next._ _

__Kageyama managed to muster up the energy to brush his sweaty hair off his forehead and turn so he was facing Tsukishima. He knew he was going to pass out soon so he nestled his head into the blond’s neck and wrapped an arm across his chest._ _

__Pretty soon after, Tsukishima could feel the setter’s breathing even out, and knew he was asleep. He wasn’t sure how he felt about post-sex cuddling, but what the hell, Kageyama was warm and he could feel himself lulling into a deep sleep as well. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s toned waist and pressed him closer to his chest, letting himself fall into the feeling of Kageyama’s soft breaths on his shoulder. In the last moments of consciousness before he drifted to sleep, he had the thought;_ _

___I shouldn’t have fucking done this._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, we worked hard on it haha. 
> 
> Next chapter be ready for more feelings? Yeah maybe. 
> 
> Shits gonna go downhill soon for a certain pretty setter. 
> 
> Oops, sorry (but we're not really)


	5. Don't You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe we, this,” he motioned uselessly between them, “should be a one time thing.”
> 
> Kageyama grit his teeth, shoulders going taut, “If this is just a one time thing, then why are you here, with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues, this chapter is gonna be the start of a bumpy ride and only the beginning of the heartache in this fic.

_You say I've pushed my luck_  
But I can't get enough  
If it was just a one time thing  
Why are you still here with me? 

Kageyama awoke to a cold bed in an even colder room, the almost nonexistent taste of smoke on his tongue. He sat up slowly, fully expecting the ache beneath his hips. The room was empty, the light filtering through half-closed blinds in strokes of white. He’d say it was mid afternoon, if he had to guess. A quick glance around lead him to his clothes, neatly folded on the desk chair, his phone and keys atop the pile. He checked his phone to find he was correct; it was 1:35 in the afternoon. His missed notifications were blinking at him, and he opened his messages after tugging his jeans over his legs. 

**_Kozume Kenma  
9 Nov 11:26PM_ **

**_Are you coming back tonight?_ **

**_Kozume Kenma  
10 Nov 12:48PM_ **

**_I’m going to sleep. I hope you remembered your keys._ **

**_Kozume Kenma  
10 Nov 9:10AM_ **

**_You didn’t come back last night_ **

**_Kozume Kenma  
10 Nov 9:12AM_ **

**_You better not be dead._ **

**_Kozume Kenma  
10 Nov 9:51AM_ **

**_Tobio, where are you?_ **

**_Kozume Kenma  
10 Nov 10:37AM_ **

**_I’m calling Kuroo._**

Kageyama groaned from the back of his throat. He hadn’t even thought to text Kenma and tell him where he was. Which, really, wasn’t a huge surprise considering what happened last night…

Speaking of, Kageyama wasn’t sure where Tsukishima had gone. He typed out a quick reply to Kenma (he’s fine, he’ll be back to the dorm soon, please don’t call Kuroo) and finished putting on his clothes. He shuffled out of the bedroom and into the main part of the apartment, where he saw a note with his stupid nickname on it taped to the fridge. 

_**King,** _

_**I had class. Also, I made food, it’s in the microwave. Lock the door on your way out.** _

Feeling his stomach growl at the notion of food, he opened the microwave to find a rice omelette on a plate. Further exploration of the kitchen turned up a carton of milk, to which Kageyama helped himself. Sitting at Tsukishima’s kitchen, alone in his apartment, wasn’t as weird for the setter as it maybe should have been. The air around him smelled a little like cigarettes and a lot like Tsukishima, and Kageyama wanted to wrap himself in it. His phone buzzed as he shoveled the omelette into his mouth.

_**Kozume Kenma  
10 Nov 1:46PM** _

_**Too late.** _

 

By the time he dragged himself back to his dorm room, Kageyama had kind of anticipated the disappointed-mother look he was going to get from Kenma. What he didn’t expect was for Kenma’s messy haired best friend to be smirking like a satisfied cat right behind him.

“Yo, Kags. Have fun last night?”

Kageyama frowned at the sly look Kuroo was giving him and huffed out a breath. “Don’t call me that. What are you even doing here anyway, shouldn’t you be in class?”

Kenma gave him a look (he really had the whole “I’m so disappointed in you” mother thing down) and said, “Shouldn’t you also be in class, Tobio?” Kageyama flushed pink. Behind his short roommate, Kuroo had doubled over in laughter.

“Ah, class. Right, yeah I’m “sick” today, so it’s fine. The more important thing at hand right now though is what happened with you last night.”  
Kageyama stiffened, busied himself with putting his keys on the bedside table and tugging off his sweatshirt before finally facing his unwanted company. Kenma made a noise that sounded suspiciously like exasperation while Kuroo let out a low whistle, leaning into the brunet’s breathing space.

“Okay, now I really need some details.” Kuroo poked him in the neck with a long finger, “Let’s start with how you got _this_.” 

Knocking Kuroo’s hand away, Kageyama muttered under his breath, “That’s none of your business.” He could feel his face growing red and goddamn it he really wish Kenma hadn’t called the tall, messy haired nuisance.

Kuroo’s shit-eating grin grew larger as he put two and two together. “Ohoho, I know where you got that from. You were with a certain glasses-wearing asshole last night, weren’t you? Are you guys _still_ messing around?” 

“We’re not _messing around_ ,” Kageyama snapped, “we’re just…” He let himself trail off, unsure of how to finish that statement. What could he call them? They weren’t dating, but they certainly were not just friends either. The term friends with benefits flitted through his mind, but he dismissed it quickly (because what if that’s all this was?).

Kageyama sighed and put his face in his hands. “I don’t know what we are.” 

“Hmmm, well it sounds like you guys need to talk some things out then, huh?” Kuroo mused, a grin stretching across his face. Kenma dug his elbow into his side.

“He sucks at talking...but,” Kageyama felt his face burning again, “he promised that we’d talk about it. Soon, probably…” 

Kenma leaned against Kuroo’s side, looking thoroughly unimpressed. Kuroo’s fingers slipped easily into the fake blond locks, and Kageyama had to stop the unfair jealousy in his gut. 

“What do you want him to be, Tobio?” Kenma’s eyes were staring steadfastly at the younger setter, golden irises shining as bright as ever, “Would you like to be his boyfriend?”

“I-I, uhm…” Kageyama stuttered, not really sure if he should be truthful with his roommate or just deny all of his feelings for Tsukishima. He sighed in defeat; he really didn’t want to lie to Kenma (although let’s be honest, Kenma would probably have been able to tell he was lying anyway). “Y-yeah, I do want to be his boyfriend… I just don’t know how he feels.”

“Hmm, interesting…” Kuroo’s smile widened even more, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “You know Kageyama, I could talk to him for yo-hmph, ouch Kenma, jesus christ.” This time Kenma had jabbed the taller male in the side, much harder than before. Kuroo frowned slightly and rubbed at his side.

At Kageyama’s panicked look, Kenma shot him a reassuring glance, “Don’t worry Tobio, he’s not going to say anything to Kei. I’ll make sure of it.” 

“Not like he’d tell me anything anyways,” The oldest boy muttered, “The guy is like a brick wall when it comes to expressing his emotions.” Kenma made a noise of agreement from beside him, proceeding to pad over to his bed and flop stomach first onto the mattress. 

“Tobio, go shower. You smell like coitis.” Kageyama sputtered animatedly before snatching a towel from a laundry basket on the floor and stamping off down the hall, Kuroo laughing maniacally after him. 

\------

The next time Tsukishima sees Kageyama, a week had gone by and he was having a cigarette outside the coffee shop he’d taken him to the morning after (what Tsukishima had dubbed) the Backseat Incident. Kageyama’s eyes were wide and blue, and his face was flushed pink from the bitter chill of the winter air, and Tsukishima wanted to taste his lips. But now was not the time. They were meeting up to talk about...whatever it was that they had going on. 

Tsukishima had gone over this conversation in his head a thousand times, with a thousand different outcomes. But in all his scenarios, he hadn’t imagined that Kageyama would sidle up to him, close enough to feel the heat of his skin through his jacket, and take his hand. 

The blond looked down to where he had allowed the setter to slot his fingers through his own. Their hands were almost the same size, Tsukishima’s just a bit larger, and the almost anxious squeeze Kageyama gave him made his heart pause its beat, because _fuck_ he really couldn’t do this, and he pulled his hand away. Somehow, the warmth of his pocket wasn’t quite the same.

Kageyama, frowning slightly, shuffled his feet awkwardly and coughed, “Uh, right. Well, we better go on inside then, it’s really cold out here.” 

Tsukishima nodded and opened the door to the cafe, motioning the brunet in ahead of him. The cold air chased them in as the door settled shut behind them. It was extremely cozy inside the cafe, the smell of coffee nearly overwhelming. The two looked at each other and Kageyama blushed, remembering the last time he’d been there with the blond and what had happened the night before.

They both set off for the front counter, Tsukishima taking the lead. The barista behind the counter smiled and asked them what they’d like. 

Without missing a beat, Tsukishima recites his order. “I’d like a grande caramel macchiato, triple shot, no whip. And then whatever he’d like as well.”

Kageyama (feeling a rush of deja vu) studied the menu, not really knowing what to get. Getting fancy coffee was a rare occurrence for him. 

“Ahh, sorry King. Looks like the season for pumpkin spice lattes is over.” Tsukishima snickered behind his hand. 

Shooting a glare at the smirking blond, Kageyama turned back to the barista and ordered a peppermint mocha.

After collecting their drinks, the two went to a corner table, away from everyone else so they could talk in private. Kageyama was really nervous, he really didn’t know what Tsukishima was going to say. So far, things weren’t really looking good considering he’d rejected his hand outside...

Tsukishima settled into his seat opposite the brunet. He could tell that Kageyama was nervous and distracted. He, too, was nervous. He wasn’t sure what the other was going to say. Hell, he wasn’t even sure what he himself wanted to say.

Taking a deep breath, Kageyama started, “Uhm, well. I-I don’t really know how to say this without scaring you off again. I just, I’m confused and want some answers, I guess. I mean, please don’t be freaked out or anyth-”

“Oh my god King, you’re rambling again. Just spit it out before I have a stroke.”

“Right. Okay, so what I’m trying to say is… What ARE we? Cause, uhm, well we keep hooking up and I just, can’t keep doing whatever we’ve been doing. Not until I figure out if this means anything at all to you.”

Tsukishima took a quick gulp of his drink, wincing a bit at as the liquid scalded his tongue. Kageyama was looking at him; blue eyes expectant and hopeful and terrified. Words turned in his mind in half formed thoughts, dying on their way to his throat. The neurons in his brain felt like they were misfiring. The quiet radio music and the chatter of the other coffee shop patrons was floating around them, providing a numbing kind of background noise. Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, more so to buy time than anything else. What was he going to say to Kageyama? God, what _could_ he say? 

After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence (in reality it’d only been like 2 minutes), Kageyama spoke up again, rising panic edging itself into his words. “A-are you going to say anything? Hah, you’re making me kind of freak out, Tsukishima. Seriously, does this thing we have going on mean anything to you? Just, what do you want from me? Please say something, anything.”

“I…” Tsukishima swallowed thickly. His mouth was dry and his chest tightened. Kageyama was still looking at him, expectant, but mostly nervous, “I don’t know. I just...don’t.” He took another sip of his drink to buy a few more seconds to think. The setter’s blue eyes never left him. 

“Maybe we, this,” he motioned uselessly between them, “should be a one time thing.”

Kageyama grit his teeth, shoulders going taut, “If this is just a one time thing, then why are you here, with me?” 

Tsukishima didn’t have an answer for him; not one he was willing to voice, at least. So, he opted to run a hand through his hair. The long sleeve shirt he’d worn to class was starting to feel far too warm under his jacket. 

“I don’t want you to leave, Tsukishima,” Kageyama was nearing hysteria at this point, eyes widen and panicky. “This could be a good thing... Please, I don’t want you to go, and carry on with your life. I’ve been thinking about this for awhile now. And I think I might lo-”

“King, stop. Please, don’t say that to me. You can’t possibly feel that way. You barely know me, and I barely know you. We were just two guys on a volleyball team together in high school who happened to hook up a few times.”

“But, I wanted-”

“No. Just...just _shut up_. You don’t know a thing about me, and, fuck, last time I checked, you hated me. You can’t just tell me that you-” He dug his nails into his scalp, wishing that his pulse would stop pounding in his ears. Kageyama’s expression had gone blank, and Tsukishima couldn’t help the self-loathing smile that pulled at his lips.

“This is pathetic.”

The blond cast his eyes toward the ground, not being able to hold eye contact with Kageyama any longer. He felt, rather than saw, the brunet tense up with anger from across the table. Tsukishima hated this, he hated every second of this conversation. 

Kageyama felt a swell of emotions rise up in him after Tsukishima’s little speech. He felt hurt, confused, disappointed, and anxious. But above all else, he felt angry. 

“Really, Tsukishima? This is _pathetic_ to you? I-I just basically poured my heart out to you, everything I was feeling, and _that’s_ all you can say? That we barely know each other and that we just _hooked up a few times?_ ” Kageyama was fuming at this point, his voice almost rising to a shout. He knew he was causing a scene, but he really didn’t care right now. “I can’t believe you right now. And you know what? _You’re_ the pathetic one here, not what we have. I just wish you could see that.”

Tsukishima had looked back up at the brunet sometime during his rant with wide eyes. He glanced around the coffee shop and noticed all the stares and whispers from the other patrons. Kageyama had stopped yelling and now he was just fuming, looking at Tsukishima like he expected him to say something. He wanted to die. He had to get out of here. 

“You have nothing to say? Really? Fine. I don’t deserve this. I’m going now. Don’t come after me, don’t text me, don’t call me. Just...just don’t, Tsukishima.”

Feeling exhausted after his outburst, Kageyama abruptly got up from the small table they’d been sitting at. Tsukishima watched as the brunet, his head down, fast-walked towards the exit. 

Oh god, what had he done? He really had not meant to upset Kageyama like that, just everything the other had said happened so fast, he couldn’t handle it all at once. So he’d shut down like he usually did when he was put under pressure by someone. He really was pathetic. Looking around the coffee shop again, Tsukishima noticed nearly everyone, including the barista, had gone silent and were giving him pitying looks. _What the fuck just happened?_

Not knowing what else to do, Tsukishima laid his head on the table and waited until everyone’s casual chatter picked back up again, before he took his phone out to send a text message

**_Yamaguchi  
17 Nov 2:34PM_ **

**_I need to talk to you, can I call?_ **

\----------

Kageyama was hit with a blast of cold air as soon as he’d opened the door leading out of the coffee shop. He walked a little ways down the sidewalk before stopping and leaning against the wall of a building. The anger that had overtaken him inside had suddenly seemed to evaporate into the chilly November breeze. Now he felt like he’d just run a marathon. But like a marathon where at the end of it, instead of running through the shiny red ribbon, someone shoves their hand into your chest and rip out your beating heart. He knew Tsukishima could be rude and kind of cold at times, but he had never expected _this_ from him. 

With shaking hands, Kageyama slumped down to the ground and fisted his hands through his hair. He couldn’t stop the harsh gasps that were ripped from his lungs. He’d had strong feelings for the ex-middle blocker ever since high school, when they’d been on a team together. And now, after all they’d been through together, to be rejected like this? 

No. Kageyama wasn’t going to let Tsukishima do this to him. Obviously the blond didn’t care about him at all. If he did, he would have come after him when he’d left, even after Kageyama had told him not to. 

Kageyama’s mind went blank as he pushed his feelings of hurt and betrayal down as far as he could. With still shaking hands, he got his phone out and without thinking, reflexively dialed an all-too familiar number. A sick feeling twisted in his gut, and he recognized it faintly as dread, but he’d already hit ‘call’. The phone rang twice before he heard a cheery voice on the other end. 

“Ah, Tobio-chan! So glad you called.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes to our poor blueberry child, whom we love dearly.
> 
> Be prepared for more heartache, drama, and the likes. 
> 
> I wonder who Kags called at the end? (;


	6. Break Your Little Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well Tobio-chan, we both know why you’ve sought me out so let’s just get right to it, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to everyone that celebrates it! Here's a little gift from us haha, sorry it took so long to update. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy your sin and pain. Sad blueberry is sad.

_Don't be so sentimental, no_  
This love was accidental, no  
Give it up, this was never meant to be  
More than a memory for you 

He could turn back now. Just turn around and go back to his dorm, go back to where Kenma was playing video games, and where Hinata was waiting for him to login on Skype. But the door was opening and he knew this is where he needed to be right now (that’s what he kept telling himself, at least).

“Tobio-chan.” There was a bitterness in the way he said it, but it was an old wound; one so deep down and scabbed over that it was almost easy for Oikawa to pretend it wasn’t there at all. That piece of him is what Kageyama came for though, and he wants to make it fresh again, to pick away at it until it bleeds. If you’re going to hit it, hit it until it breaks, after all. He almost smiled.

“Hello, Oikawa-san.” The door opened a bit wider, and Kageyama was gestured inside. 

“How is your university’s team? Did you play in any games yet?”

“Ah, it’s a decent team. They’ve made me the official setter.”

“Of course they have.”

He took his shoes off, sitting them in line with the numerous pairs of sneakers and dress shoes in the entryway. A hand smoothed up his back, dragging his jacket with it on its way back down, and Kageyama caught the predatory look on Oikawa’s face. It only served to remind him that, pleasantries aside, they both knew exactly what he came for.

“Well Tobio-chan, we both know why you’ve sought me out so let’s just get right to it, shall we?” Oikawa purred, moving even closer to the red faced Kageyama. He stroked one finger down the shorter male’s chest as he leaned in and licked up the side of Kageyama’s neck, stopping and whispering in his ear, “Come with me.”

Simply letting the other male’s jacket he’d been holding fall to the floor, Oikawa gripped Kageyama by the arm and guided him into his bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him, Oikawa lightly pushed Kageyama backward until his knees hit the edge of the bed and gave out. The older male slinked behind Kageyama with the grace of a predator, settling himself against the dark haired’s back. His hands slid under his white t-shirt, long fingers skimming the lines of his hips.

“How long has it been since we’ve done this, Tobio-chan?” Kageyama sucked in a breath as Oikawa’s hands flicked open the button of his jeans, neglected to answer. His shirt was pulled up to his mouth, and he bit down on it, just as he knew he was supposed to. The marks Tsukishima had left around his collarbones still lingered in phases of yellows and blues. The taller setter smirked against the nape of his neck. 

“Ah~now I see why you called me.” He traced his tongue along one of the marks, making Kageyama whimper around the cotton in his mouth, “Tell me, Tobio-chan, does he fuck you like I do?”

Oikawa’s hand slipped into his jeans, under the thin fabric of his boxers to wrap around his hardening cock, still speaking lowly in Kageyama’s ear like a sin, “Does he know what a slut you are?”

Kageyama groaned at the slight pressure of Oikawa’s hand at the head of his cock and rut his hips forward, trying to gain more friction against his hardening length. He groaned even louder in defeat when Oikawa wrapped his free arm around his trembling waist, stilling his feeble attempts at fucking himself in Oikawa’s hand. 

Laughing at the dark haired male’s pathetic attempts to gain friction, Oikawa pressed himself up against Kageyama’s back and continued the slow strokes along Kageyama’s dick. “Ah-ah-ahhh Tobio-chan, you should know better than to try and pleasure yourself without my permission. Frankly, I _taught_ you better than that.”

Kageyama moaned and tightened his fists in the sheets. (He tried not to think about how Oikawa smelled too much like cinnamon and too little like smoke.) His shirt was becoming soaked with his saliva, and he ground into Oikawa’s lap, feeling the other setter’s erection press into the crease of his ass where his pants started to fall. He wanted to forget, and the feeling of Oikawa jerking him off wasn't enough. 

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama’s words were muffled by the damp fabric between his teeth, but Oikawa hummed in response, “please, let me suck you off, please.” 

Oikawa’s hand stilled over Kageyama’s aching dick and trailed upwards, plucking quickly at the younger’s nipples, earning a yelp and another hard grind backwards. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” He tugged at Kageyama's shirt, pulling it from his mouth and over his head and threw it in the direction of the open door. With a nudge from his senior, Kageyama dropped to his knees. The bulge in Oikawa's pants made him whimper. He pressed his mouth to the denim, catching the zipper with his teeth and pulling. Oikawa sighed as his jeans came undone, leaving him covered only by a tiny pair of bikini briefs. Kageyama immediately pulled the pastel fabric down as Oikawa lifted his hips. A hot tongue traced over his balls and up as Kageyama set to work, licking and suckling at the head.

“You're always so good for me, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa sighed. His left hand found its way into Kageyama's dark locks and the younger whined, swallowing over Oikawa’s hardness. The fingers in his hair tightened, hips rocking minutely. Kageyama felt his own groin flush with heat. He snaked a hand down to reach behind himself, letting out a choked moan as his fingers brushed over his hole. This didn't escape Oikawa's notice.

“What's wrong, Tobio-chan?” He asked, mock coyness barely concealing the amusement in his voice, “do you need something inside you already?”

Kageyama made a high pitched noise around the cock in his mouth, opening his jaw further, letting Oikawa fuck into his throat with little pumps of his hips. Oikawa pulled him away by the hair and drew him up into his lap again after letting the other kick his jeans to the floor. The older one stripped off his shirt and looped his arms around Kageyama's back. 

“Now, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa demanded against Kageyama's lips, “Tell me what you want.”

Kageyama shivered, the side of his dick dragging along Oikawa's. He took a shaky breath. This is what he wanted. He wanted to be touched by hands rough from setting (and not softly callused from writing), to be pressed into sheets that smelled like coconut shampoo and cinnamon (not sheets that smelled like vanilla and tobacco), to be fucked like he was being used (and to know for certain that's what it was). Oikawa was still a centimeter away, and gave Kageyama’s lip a stinging bite to remind him that he had been asked a question.

“Ah, I. I want, hnn,” Oikawa was rubbing teasing circles over Kageyama's entrance, pulling a ragged breath from his throat, “I want, hahh,your cock. Please.” Oikawa smiled and motioned Kageyama off of him. He stood and opened the top drawer of his desk, pulling out a box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant.

“You know the drill, Tobio-chan. On your hands and knees.” When he heard no movement, Oikawa turned, throwing an indignant look over his shoulder. Kageyama sat quietly in his place on the edge of the bed, meeting his senior’s gaze with wide eyes. 

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa took the few steps back to his younger partner. Unease was making its way into his chest; Kageyama never had to be told twice, “I said hands and knees. I need to prep you.” 

Kageyama shook his head, inky hair falling in his eyes, hiding his expression. His voice was unsteady when he spoke, 

“No. Please just do it.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

“Tobio-”

“Oikawa-san, please,” The younger setter leaned back on the bed, opening his legs like a dirty magazine, “please just fuck me. I want it to hurt.”

Oikawa froze for just a moment before smirking. The sound of foil ripping preceded his chuckle. “Whoever it is really fucked you up.” the click of the lube made arousal rush back to Kageyama's dick, still hard and flush against his stomach. 

“I'll make you forget him. Make you remember what it's like to get fucked by someone that knows exactly what you like.” Kageyama whimpered, his fingers twisting into the satin sheets as Oikawa pushed his knees further apart. 

“Look at you,” the blunt tip of Oikawa's cock pressed at his entrance. Kageyma tried to force his hips down, but was stopped by Oikawa hitching one of his legs over a shoulder, “begging to be fucked. My perfect little cockslut.”

“Oikawa-saa-hah-nn!” Oikawa started pressing in, the slick head of his cock finally pushing past Kageyama's rim. The stretch was hard, and _fuck_ it burned, but it was slow and nothing that reminded him of blond hair or caramel coffee, and so he rocked his hips into it, sinking down fully in one swift motion.

“Jesus Christ,” Oikawa hissed, anger simmered behind the breathy blasphemy, “you're going to hurt yourself.” 

The raven haired setter ignored him, too focused on adjusting to the stinging up his spine and the mind numbing bliss of being filled. This was exactly why he’d come here, because he knew Oikawa was the only one who could make him _forget_. Oikawa rocked his hips slowly, pushing Kageyama’s thighs closer to his chest. His movements still seemed hesitant and Kageyama needed _more_. 

“Oi-Oikawa-san, please, move faster. I’m okay, I swear. I just n-need you to move faster.” Kageyama panted, trying to push himself down harder and faster onto Oikawa’s cock. 

“Okay Tobio-chan, but just remember; you asked for this.” Oikawa ground out between clenched teeth, the tightness around his cock almost too much. He gripped Kageyama’s thighs tighter as he started to push in and out of the raven haired setter’s entrance, spitting down onto his junior’s stretched hole to make the movement smoother and easier. The air was ripped from the dark haired boy’s lungs, and _yes_ this was just what he needed. Heat branched out over his limbs, arousal sending his nerves into a frenzy. Oikawa was panting above him, making breathy little moans. 

Oikawa was pulling almost entirely out, letting the head of his dick catch on Kageyama’s slick hole before driving back in. It was hot and running the thin line of pain and pleasure, but it was enough to have Kageyama’s voice pitching louder and louder. It was good, and just what he’d wanted. (The fact that it felt wrong was washed away with Oikawa’s cock slamming into his prostate.)

The heat in Kageyama’s lower half was becoming too much and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. With each hard stab into his prostate, he lost a little bit of his sanity, his mind going completely blank with pleasure. Oikawa could tell his junior was close, his cock straining towards his stomach and leaking precum, so he sped up his actions, thrusting harder. 

“Oikawa-san, I-I’m co-” Kageyama started, right on the edge of orgasm, when he was interrupted by a loud shout by the door.

“What the _fuck_ , Oikawa?” Iwaizumi stood in the open doorway, his countenance one of complete shock and slight anger. In a split second Oikawa was on his feet, and Kageyama was left empty and open to Iwaizumi’s narrowed eyes. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa quickly tucked himself back into his jeans, “I didn’t think you would be in town until tomorrow.”

“I thought I’d come early and spend some extra time with you. But,” Seijoh’s former ace spoke through clenched teeth, his voice far too controlled, “obviously, you’re busy.” 

Green eyes shifted from Kageyama to Oikawa before they screwed shut. Iwaizumi adjusted the strap of the duffle bag on his shoulder, not sparing either Oikawa or Kageyama a second glance as he turned on his heel and walked out the way he came. 

Oikawa stared at the space where Iwaizumi had stood, shoulders drawn back and tense. Kageyama sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. Something more than I-just-got-walked-in-on-by-my-best-friend had just happened, and whatever it was was making the younger setter’s stomach twist. 

Suddenly, Oikawa jolted into movement (which made Kageyama jump a bit) and threw his shirt back on as he shouted after Iwaizumi’s retreating footsteps, “W-Wait, Iwa-chan!! Let me explain, please!”

Oikawa hurried to the door but stopped and froze at the opening, his shoulders going tense again as he remembered the naked and vulnerable Kageyama on his bed. Hardly sparing his dark haired junior a second glance, he spoke in a somewhat distance voice, “I gotta go now Tobio-chan, just let yourself out, and...please don’t be here when we get back.” He hurried from the room then, shouting once more after Iwaizumi. 

Kageyama sat there in shock for a few moments, trying to process what just happened when the slamming of the front door broke him out of the spell. Everything had happened so fast and now he was alone and naked and feeling like a hollow shell. He felt nothing. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and threatened to fall. 

Furiously wiping at his eyes, Kageyama slowly got up from the bed and started robotically putting his clothes back on. All he felt was empty and numb and he really needed to get out of here. Somehow making it out of Oikawa’s apartment and to the station, Kageyama sat down heavily on a bench to wait for the train to show up. He put his head in his hands and couldn’t help the poisonous thought that had plagued his mind the entire walk from Oikawa’s house.

_Well, I definitely got what I wanted right? I feel nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but this had to happen... But don't worry, poor Kags won't be sad for long, things are going to be looking up for him soon in the form of a tall, blonde, ex-middle blocker. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. Something's Gotta Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima felt like his brain was on fire. Everything inside him was telling him to run away, to close himself off so he doesn’t get hurt, to just be an asshole like he usually is to everyone. _But no,_ he thought to himself, _I can’t do that this time. I need to fix this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it didn't take us more than a month to update. That like never happens, so we hope you guys enjoy all these feelings and all the angst.

_Maybe I'm a fucking waste  
Filling up the empty space  
I've been here way too long_

Akiteru’s place was nice. It was an upscale townhouse on the edge of Kawasaki, only a 20 minute train ride and a short walk away from Tsukishima’s apartment. Akiteru smiled wide when he let Tsukishima through the door. 

“Hi, Kei. It’s good to see you.” Tsukishima made a noise in lieu of greeting and shrugged off his jacket. Akiteru pursed his lips, but said nothing of it. They made their way to Akiteru’s kitchen, a bright space he’d painted an ungodly yellow. It was almost unnerving how the room itself seemed unaffected by the gray storm clouds brewing outside the window. Tsukishima’s brother served him a mug of hot tea (with a spoonful of honey, the way he knew Tsukishima liked it) and leaned his elbows on the counter.

Akiteru looked at him with narrowing eyes that followed his every movement, and it made Tsukishima want to drown in his tea. But since his face was too big to fit in the cup, he sighed and said, 

“Didn’t Mom always tell us that it’s rude to stare?” This only succeeded in making the oldest frown. Unease climbed the back of Tsukishima’s neck, making his fingers tighten around his drink and bounce his leg on the barstool.

“Why are you here, Kei?” Tsukishima snorted, blowing off the question.

“To see my brother for the first time in three months, why else?”

“Don’t give me that,” Akiteru snapped, and Tsukishima was suddenly reminded of how alike he and his brother actually were, “you never go out of your way to see me. Most of the time it takes you a week to return a text message.” Tsukishima met his brother’s eyes. They were full of concern and love and other things that made Tsukishima feel ill. Akiteru stood up straight and looked down on him from where he stood, as if Tsukishima hadn’t surpassed him in height years ago. 

“What’s wrong?”

There was a silence that Tsukishima couldn’t seem to break out of. There were so many thoughts pooling around his mind. _What’s wrong? Everything._ He pressed his eyes closed if only to avoid the way his brother was staring at him, waiting for an answer. He heard Akiteru shift to lean his elbows on the counter, and when he opened his eyes his brother was looking more distressed than before.

“Kei.” It came out like a plea, and Tsukishima bit his tongue. There was so much he wanted to say, to get off his chest. But none of it would make sense if he didn’t start at the beginning. He took a steadying breath and looked Akiteru in the face.

“I’m gay.” Akiteru blinked.

Once.

Twice.

“Okay. Is that it?” Of all the things Tsukishima had been expecting, none of them had involved Akiteru looking almost relieved at his confession. Then the oldest looked at him and grinned widely, “I thought you were going to say something terrible, the way you’re acting.”

He stood up straight and went to rummage around in a drawer, pulling out a few take out menus and looking between them with indecision. 

“Should we get sushi or Thai?” He received no response, “Kei?” Tsukishima was staring at his brother with barely concealed worry. His words came out quietly.

“Is that all you have to say?” Akiteru raised an eyebrow at his little brother’s tone. It was unusual for the younger Tsukishima to lack confidence. He set the menus down.

“Was there something else I should say? I don’t care if you like men, Kei. Were you really expecting me to make a big deal out of it?” Tsukishima didn’t answer, instead staring at his own wavy reflection in his tea. Akiteru clicked his tongue. “That’s not it, is it?”

“It’s Kageyama.” Tsukishima had no recollection of authorizing that statement to come out of his mouth, but Akiteru just tilted his head.

“Kageyama? The setter from your high school team?” Tsukishima nodded. “And he has something to do with why you’re here?” Another nod. “Are you going to tell me about it, or should I keep guessing?” Tsukishima huffed, but said, 

“I’ll tell you.” Akiteru took a seat on the barstool next to his brother and inclined his head.

“Well then, you have my attention.” The taller brother let a long breath from his lungs, kicking himself for thinking this meeting would go any other way. After all these years, he thought he would know better than to think Akiteru wouldn’t know instinctively something was off.

“Kageyama and I have been...we, well, he told me he loved me. I said something stupid, he thought it was an insult, and he stormed out.” 

“So, why are you _here_ and not with him?” The tea in Tsukishima’s mug quaked as he tapped the rim. Akiteru hadn’t seen his brother look this lost since middle school.

“I don’t know how to fix this.” Tsukishima’s voice wavered and dropped in the quiet of the room, “Aniki, what should I do?”

Akiteru smiled.

\----

It was late by the time Kenma showed up at the station, an umbrella in hand and Kuroo in tow. The sky was starting to drip now, cold bullets of rain fell steadily. Kageyama was glad for the white noise to fill his empty (too loud) thoughts. Kenma held the umbrella over Kageyama’s head, and the dark haired setter was once again reminded of how grateful he was that Kenma never asked questions.

“What the hell happened to you?” Kuroo, on the other hand, asked too many.

Kageyama just shrugged and started walking back towards the parking lot. All he really wanted to do was curl up in his blankets and sleep for the next few days (or years). Kuroo exchanged a concerned glance with Kenma, but followed without a word, only speaking when they had made it into his car.

“Seatbelts on?” _click_ , “ _Kenma_.” A second click. Kuroo began the drive back. Looking out the window provided the youngest with a sense of clarity. The last train had departed an hour prior, and Kageyama was in no shape to make the hour walk back in this weather. There was a sharp pain up his spine when he moved too quickly and his thighs were sticky with lube. He could still smell Oikawa’s cologne on his skin. His chest ached and he felt completely drained. 

Hearing Kuroo and Kenma quietly murmur in the front seats, Kageyama laid his head on the cool window and closed his eyes. He could feel himself slowly losing consciousness, the vibrating car window lulling him into darkness…

In what seemed like an instant, Kageyama was being shaken awake by a very concerned Kenma. The dark haired setter panicked for a second before he realized he was still in the back of Kuroo’s car. Oh, right. All the day’s events rushed back to him in a flash and Kageyama slumped his head forward, groaning. He let Kuroo gently pull him from the back of the car and lead him back to his and Kenma’s dorm. 

Upon arrival, Kageyama was lightly deposited onto his bed. He still felt so tired, but he knew he owed Kenma and Kuroo some sort of explanation, as they were just staring at him, waiting for him to begin speaking. He wasn’t even really sure where to start. 

When Kageyama still hadn’t said anything, Kenma finally spoke up and quietly said, “Tobio, please talk to us. What happened?”

Kageyama bit his lips, and was all too aware of how raw they felt. Kenma’s eyes were still on him, following his acute movements. 

“Tsukishima broke it off.” Kuroo made an affronted noise from behind Kenma, but his boyfriend shushed him with a sharp look. 

“Alright. So, why were you at a train station in Shinjuku?”

“I-” Kageyama started, putting his head in his hands and huffing loudly, “Well uhh, after Tsukishima rejected me I kinda blew up on him and stormed out of the coffee shop we were in. I, just, was so angry and well... “ Kageyama paused and furiously rubbed at his eyes, his face growing red from shame, “I ended up calling Oikawa-san. I-I just wanted to forget about Tsukishima, s-so I went over there and we u-uh-”

“You fucked?” There was no accusation in Kuroo’s words, but the crassness of them earned him a killer glare from Kenma. Kageyama tried his best to send the ex-captain a dirty look, but his gaze lost it’s heat upon seeing Kuroo’s concerned expression. He sighed softly, feeling exhausted all over again.

“Sort of. I mean yes, but then Iwaizumi-san walked in and started yelling and ran out, and Oikawa-san...he freaked out and told me to leave and he started yelling and running after Iwaizumi-san, and...I just left…”

“Tobio…” His name came out on Kenma’s exhale and the older setter tucked a strand of hair behind his ear in an absent gesture, “What do you want to do about this?”

“Huh?” Kageyama tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t want to do anything about it. He wanted to crawl under his blankets and stay there until he became one with his bed. He wanted to take a scalding shower and scrub his skin until he could smell no one’s scent but his own. He wanted to date a volleyball instead. But Kenma’s stare was piercing and he shifted under the steady gaze. 

Kuroo was still looking at him too, something heavy behind his narrowed eyes. Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut against the stares. Maybe they would leave him alone if he ignored them for long enough.

“What did Tsukki say to you, exactly?” The younger setter was really starting to think Kuroo was out to ruin all his plans. 

Kageyama frowned and with his eyes still squeezed tightly shut, recounted the conversation that had transpired between Tsukishima and himself to the two sitting across from him. He told them how he’d basically poured his heart out to Tsukishima. How he’d asked the blond, _”what are we, does this mean anything, what do you want from me”_ and how he’d nearly professed his love, only to have Tsukishima say that maybe they should be just a one time thing and how they didn’t actually know each other. How Kageyama was pathetic and how they should just hate each other. 

“Yeah, and then I blew up on him in the middle of the coffee shop and called him pathetic. Told him not to call or text, then I stormed out. That’s when I called Oikawa-san…” Kageyama confessed, his voice trailing off as he finished reciting his story to Kenma and Kuroo. 

Kenma’s expression didn’t change. He still stared at the younger setter, almost as if he was just trying to figure out what the hell he’d just said. Kuroo, however, looked more furious than Kageyama had ever seen him. His fists were clenched by his sides and his golden eyes were barely more than dark slits.

“What the fuck.” Kuroo seethed. Kageyama shifted uncomfortably. The former Nekoma captain was never someone that would be described as short tempered, so seeing him visibly shaking from anger was startling. Kenma’s gaze slid over to Kuroo and he extended a hand to settle on his boyfriend’s knee.

“I cannot _believe_ Tsukki would fucking do that.” Kuroo grinds out from between his clenched teeth. Kageyama pulls his legs up onto the bed, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face into his knees. He just wanted to disappear. 

Kenma, noticing Kageyama’s discomfort, pats Kuroo on the knee before getting up and moving over to sit next to the trembling dark haired setter. Not really knowing what to say to comfort Kageyama, Kenma just leans his head on the others shoulder as Kuroo still rants from across the room. 

“What a fucking _prick_. Oh, just wait till I get my hands on hi-” Kuroo starts, but his rant is cut short because just then there’s a loud knocking on the door.

“Kuroo, can you please get the door?” Kenma directs towards his fuming boyfriend, not wanting to get up and leave Kageyama alone. 

Kuroo nods once and opens the door just enough to see who’s out there. _”You.”_ The wild haired boy snarls, whipping the door open further as he pushed back the person who’d knocked. He slammed the door shut behind him and Kenma just sighed and patted Kageyama’s trembling arm. 

\------

“Kuroo- ow-, what the actual fuck?” Tsukishima groans.

“I should be asking you that, you piece of shit.” Kuroo’s face was only a few centimeters from his own, and the blond felt a particular discomfort at being looked down on for once. He threw an arm out to push the older male away from his chest and took a few steps back to look at him.

Kuroo was angry at him, Tsukishima knew, but anyone could have figured that out. What Tsukishima didn’t know was why. They were friends; at least they were last time he’d checked. But at the moment, with Kuroo snarling in his face, looking not unlike a panther about to pounce, Tsukishima couldn’t be sure that their friendship was still intact. He felt animosity spreading like an infection in his veins, lacing his response with irritation. 

“What the hell are you on about?” 

“What am I on about? Oh well, how about what you said to Kageyama at the coffeeshop? You know you hurt him _so badly_ that he actually ran into the arms of Oikawa-fucking-Tooru? Do you really realize what that _means_ , Tsukishima?”

Tsukishima’s jaw clenched at the mention of Aoba Josai’s former captain. Why the hell had Kageyama gone to him? For what purpose would he have- _unless, it was for that._ The thought made his chest constrict and a ball of tension form in his throat. It wasn’t a feeling Tsukishima felt often, but he couldn’t deny what it was. Jealousy was a hard emotion to push away. 

“He went to Oikawa?” His voice came out as a whisper, less acidic than he’d wanted, but that didn’t seem to matter to the irate man in front of him.

“Well yeah, he did! Not surprising considering the history they have together, from their middle school days. And of course Oikawa just made things fucking worse… I mean honestly Tsukishima, what the fuck were you _thinking_ saying those things to Kageyama? He likes you a lot you know, and you really fucking hurt him.” Some of Kuroo’s anger was draining out of him, only to be replaced with disappointment in Tsukishima. The blond couldn’t tell what was worse; having Kuroo angry with him or having him disappointed in him.It reminded him of his mother, or when Sugawara-san would scold him for taunting their teammates in his first year. He decided to shove the intrusive image of Kuroo in his mother’s apron out of his mind and instead focused on what the taller male had said.

Oikawa and Kageyama. Their history. Middle school. The more he tried to piece it together, the less sense it made. How does his fallout with Kageyama correlate to their high school rival, and what significance did Kageyama’s middle school days hold in relation? An even better question, Tsukishima thought, was how the fuck was any of this Kuroo Tetsurou’s business?

“Get out of my way,” Tsukishima muttered, “I need to talk to Kageyama.”

“Oh, no ya don’t,” Kuroo said, putting out his arm to stop Tsukishima from passing by him, “There’s no way I’m letting you in there to talk to him now, you’ll only make things worse. He’s had enough to deal with today.” Tsukishima felt his temper flare. He grabbed the arm in his way and gripped hard.

“I wasn’t asking.”

Kuroo glared at Tsukishima and pushed back against him until the blond hit the wall. Anger flaring again, Kuroo nearly hissed, “What, is your goddamn problem anyway? Do you really want to go in there and make Kageyama feel even worse? Is that what you really want?”

“He and I need to talk,” Tsukishima growled. The arm pinning him to the wall was solid, and the weight behind it unmoving. He wanted to spit at Kuroo, or kick at him, anything to get him away. But a small part of his memory reminded him that Kuroo was his friend, the first person to reach out to him in college when they’d ended up in the same economics class, the person that taught him to block in high school, and invited himself into his apartment to eat cereal and watch anime. That part of his brain told him to use his words instead, “I can’t just let him think I hate him. I need to fix this.”

“Oh, so you don’t hate him then? Because Kageyama is definitely under the impression that you do hate him, as you apparently _actually_ told him that you did.” Kuroo continued to glare at Tsukishima, not believing for one second that the blond actually wanted to fix things.

Tsukishima’s eyebrows drew together in an incensed expression. The way Kuroo was acting like he’d been there at the coffee shop or something was pissing him the fuck off.

“That’s not what I said!” Tsukishima didn’t mean it to come out so desperate, but there was no changing it. (Why wouldn’t his mouth stop moving?) “He almost said he loved me, and...and I panicked. I tried to break it off so that I could think about things, about what- or who- I am, and everything came out wrong...

I just didn’t want to drag him along on my fucked up, sexuality exploring, emotion deciphering adventure, okay?” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened in disbelief at the sincerity and honesty he was hearing in Tsukishima’s voice. The taller boy dropped his arm and backed up a step. Tsukishima slumped forward, almost as if Kuroo’s arm was the only thing keeping him upright. The blond felt utterly exhausted.

“You’re being serious, aren’t you, Tsukki? You never meant to hurt him, did you?” Kuroo’s anger had completely evaporated, only to be replaced with understanding and concern.

Tsukishima straightened up and wearily sighed, “Of course I didn’t. I’m just… really confused. And that’s why I really need to talk to Kageyama. So I can fix what I broke with him.”

“I really don’t think tonight’s a good time,” Kuroo explained, and at the look on Tsukishima’s face, quickly added, “but yes, you’re right. I do think you guys should talk things out. Just, not tonight.”

“Well then when’s a good time? And how are you sure he even _wants_ to talk to me?” Tsukishima wasn’t sure when Kuroo had become in charge of Kageyama’s schedule, but at this point he could care less as long as he got to talk to him.

“Ahh yeah, that’s a good point. Who know’s if he’ll even want to talk?” Kuroo pondered for a moment before a brilliant plan came to mind. “I have an idea though…” The messy haired boy dug around in his back pocket for a second before he pulled out what looked like a credit card. “This is an extra room key that Kenma gave me. Use it to get into their dorm room before Kageyama gets home from class tomorrow. That way, he’ll have to talk to you regardless!”

Accepting the key card from Kuroo, Tsukishima quickly pocketed it and looked skeptically at the taller boy. “And you’re sure this will work?”

“Definitely. Since when has one of my brilliant plans ever failed?” At the look from Tsukishima, Kuroo sighed, “Don’t answer that. Just, be in his room before he gets back from volleyball practice at 3pm.”

Patting Tsukishima’s arm, Kuroo turned to go back into the room but quickly turned around again to add, “Oh yeah! And if you happen to mess with Kageyama any more, you _better_ hope that I’m not around to get my hands on you, Tsukki. Good luck!” Kuroo flashed a wide cheshire cat grin at the wide eyed Tsukishima before he finally went back into the dorm room and closed the door behind him.

Closing his eyes, Tsukishima let out a ragged breath. He felt physically and emotionally exhausted, and he hadn’t even had the chance to talk to Kageyama yet. Why was this his life? The blond willed his legs to move and began the trek back to his car. 

Tsukishima felt like his brain was on fire. Everything inside him was telling him to run away, to close himself off so he doesn’t get hurt, to just be an asshole like he usually is to everyone. _But no,_ he thought to himself, _I can’t do that this time. I need to fix this._

Finally reaching his car, Tsukishima unlocked it, sat in the driver’s seat, and laid his head against the steering wheel. He recalled the conversation he’d had with Yamaguchi after the fight he’d had with Kageyama in the coffee shop. He had been so shocked at what had happened at the time, that the only thing that had made sense was to call Yamaguchi. And really, it had helped. Yamaguchi had given him the kick in the ass he’d needed…

_“Tsukki, you did what?!? How could you say that to Kageyama, after everything you guys have been through? Really Tsukki, you need to get your head on straight. You obviously like him! And really, it’s completely okay to be gay, no one that actually cares about you will care either way. Just pull your head out of your ass and fix this! You can’t keep pushing people away forever Tsukki, or you’ll actually end up alone, like you fear. It’s obvious that Kageyama really feels for you, so I have no doubt in my mind that he’ll forgive you. Just go talk to him dammit!”_

He could do this. He _had_ to do this. 

He would fix things with his King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's looking like things are finally gonna resolve themselves right? Well, we'll just have to see haha. 
> 
> There will definitely be smut next chapter, so you guys can at least look forward to that if anything.
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always!~


	8. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whatever you want to say, I’ll listen. So, just...talk.” He wasn’t used to having to encourage someone to speak, but it seemed to work because Tsukishima nodded.
> 
> “I’m gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took us so long to update, but yay we did it, this chapter is done!
> 
> Also, side note, we really want to stress the fact that **consent and proper aftercare is important** so make sure all you kiddos are being safe out there, ya hear? In this chapter Kageyama enters what is known as "sub space", and it's an extremely vulnerable state to be in and could end up badly if you don't know what you're doing. Never blindly follow the example of characters from fan fiction, always do your research before trying anything new in the bedroom.
> 
> Happy reading, here's 5k of porn

_I'm gonna break down these walls_  
I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love  
With you and no one else 

“You really didn’t need to walk me back.” Kageyama muttered. Kuroo waved a hand carelessly, his bag thrown easily over his shoulder.

“Kenma’s meeting with his group project members, and what kind of friend would I be if I left you all by your lonesome?” The younger male rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Kuroo was a good distraction from his thoughts, if nothing else.

It didn’t take much longer for them to reach Kageyama’s dorm room, Kuroo’s idle chatter making the walk seem shorter than usual. Kageyama dug out the key card for the room but before he could slip the key through, he felt Kuroo’s hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, look at the time,” Kuroo said, looking at his watchless wrist, “I gotta go do uhh, stuff. Well good luck Kags, later!” 

Before Kageyama could say anything to the wild haired boy, he had already started off in the opposite direction. Shrugging his shoulders, Kageyama unlocked his door and stepped into his room. The first thing he sees upon removing his shoes is Tsukishima, sitting on his bed. _How had he even gotten in?_ Kageyama thought. The setter’s first reaction to seeing the blond was to immediately try to leave his room. 

“King, wait! I really need to talk to you,” Tsukishima said in a rushed tone. As an afterthought, he added a mumbled, “Please, Kageyama…” 

Kageyama immediately stopped after he heard the other say please. He couldn’t ever recall a time when he’d heard Tsukishima say _please_ like that, or really at all. The setter slowly turned around and stepped back into the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Alright, fine. We can talk.”

Kageyama heard Tsukishima let out a breath and patted the mattress. 

“Come sit down.” Cautiously, Kageyama set his bag on the floor and stepped towards the bed, sitting down gently. Tsukishima’s golden caramel eyes were brighter than he was used to seeing them, and it made the setter want to look away. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Tsukishima’s fingers press lightly over his knee. It took him about two seconds to process the contact before he jerked away from the touch, leaving the other’s hand awkwardly hovering over empty space.

“Okay,” Tsukishima lowered his hand into his own lap, slightly discouraged, “I suppose I should have expected that.” 

The air around the two seemed to get heavier. Kageyama licked his lips, his thoughts pushing an ache into the base of his skull. Tsukishima was looking at him with those too bright eyes. It was like he was waiting for the other to say something. So, he did, 

“You wanted to talk,” he mumbled at the blond, “so talk.”

“Right,” Tsukishima exhaled. His long fingers twisted in the thick blanket on Kageyama’s bed, the soft fabric wrinkling into his grip. Kageyama couldn’t recall ever seeing his former teammate looking like this. The Tsukishima he knew was always confident, snarky, dominant. But the Tsukishima he saw in front of him was none of those things. He looked...lost. The thought made Kageyama’s chest feel too tight.

“Whatever you want to say, I’ll listen. So, just...talk.” He wasn’t used to having to encourage someone to speak, but it seemed to work because Tsukishima nodded.

“I’m gay.” 

An awkward silence followed Tsukishima’s confession and Kageyama couldn’t help but stare at the blond in equal parts shock and confusion. His expression fell into a flat stare.

“Well no shit you’re gay, Tsukishima. You had your dick in my ass like two weeks ago.” 

“That, ugh...that came out wrong.” Tsukishima groaned, “I mean, it might have been obvious to you. But honestly, before I kissed you at Nishinoya’s party last year, I had never thought about another guy that way. Or anyone at all, for that matter. But then we kissed, and you, well, the whole thing in the bathroom that night, and…” 

Tsukishima trailed off, licking at his dry lips while Kageyama’s eyes bored holes into him. Akiteru’s advice sounded in his head, and suddenly he was back in his brother’s kitchen, drinking cold tea and feeling smaller than he had in a long time.

“Don’t run away from this, Kei.” 

He took a deep breath and continued, “I know you sent me a lot of texts after that night, and made effort to talk to me. But I couldn’t deal with it then.” The dark haired looked like he wanted to say something, but Tsukishima didn’t give him a chance, “I spent a lot of time thinking about it...about, well, what we did. I convinced myself that it only happened because we were both drunk, and that I wouldn’t have liked it if I had been sober, so I left it at that. 

But then, when you found me at that party this Fall, and I was drunk, and it happened again...and so I tried to talk things over with you at that coffee shop. But I couldn’t make myself admit that,” 

The blond’s bottom lip was wedged painfully between his teeth, his adam’s apple flexing as he swallowed, 

“That I fucking loved having you in my lap, kissing you, having you cum over my hand, and...fuck, it was one of the best orgasms of my life. And then you texted me, and I ignored you for a goddamn week because I had no idea what to say to you. I really like you when I’m drunk? That would have sounded terrible. So, I thought I should test my theory and see you sober. That’s when you came over and we...you know what happened. But then you wanted to talk about it again, and I thought I was ready, but,”

Tsukishima laughed mid-rant, and it was possibly the most self-deprecating sound Kageyama had ever heard, “you almost told me you loved me, and just what the fuck was I supposed to say? I had just come to terms with my sexuality, and there you were, wanting me to react to your feelings. It was too much. I got frustrated with myself. So, I took it out on you. I ran away, and you...you ran to Oikawa.

But I won’t run away this time, King.”

Kageyama stared at him still, his blue eyes wide and dark like sapphires and god, when did Tsukishima start thinking sappy shit like that? The shorter male shifted to face Tsukishima more easily, his left knee now resting on the bed.

“What are you trying to say?” He asked, his voice low and cautious.

“I’m saying,” Tsukishima sighed, sounding more exhausted than anything, “that I’m sorry. For avoiding you in third year. For leaving you alone in the coffee shop, twice. For not texting you back. For not telling you any of this sooner.”

“I… I don’t know if I can accept your apology,” Kageyama murmured, not able to meet Tsukishima’s stare as he fiddled his hands together anxiously, “after everything you said, and everything that happened… I just don’t want to be hurt again. I’m not sure I can trust you, and how do I even know if you’re being serious? How do I know that you’re telling the truth, and that you actually do want to be with me?”

“Please King… Just give me another chance. Let me prove to you how I feel. Please…” 

There was that word again. _Please_. Kageyama never would have guessed that that one word would have affected him so much. But coming from Tsukishima, it seemed to mean so much more than it normally would have. As long as Kageyama had known Tsukishima, he had never shown any vulnerability or weakness. He’d always been disinterested and even mocking at times. But with that one word and the way that Tsukishima said it in an almost pleading tone, Kageyama felt that he was actually being sincere.

Clearing his throat, Kageyama uttered one word as he continued to look down at his conjoined hands. 

“Okay.”

Tsukishima blinked once, twice, three times in surprise before he finally registered what Kageyama had said. He mustered up whatever courage he had left and reached out, lifting the dark haired setter’s chin so their eyes would meet. 

“Okay.” Tsukishima whispered back to Kageyama, before he leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. 

Caught off guard, Kageyama let out a breathy gasp and Tsukishima, taking advantage of the dark haired boy’s surprise, licked into his mouth. Kissing Kageyama felt like, for lack of a better comparison, blocking a spike; something he ached for and that was oh so satisfying when it happened. The setter slowly went pliant under his touch, their tongues tangling together. Tsukishima lighty sunk his teeth into Kageyama’s bottom lip. 

Kageyama’s hands were still clenched in his lap. The blond pushed Kageyama gently to the bed, braced over him by his elbows. He caught the other’s lips again, just tasting, feeling. He almost didn’t notice the fabric slightly straining over Kageyama’s crotch. Almost. 

His long fingers trace the outline of Kageyama’s erection, his lips still touching the corner of the setter’s mouth as he skimmed his mouth downwards. He made it to the juncture of Kageyama’s neck before Kageyama made a noise of protest.

“Tsukishima, don’t.” Tsukishima’s golden eyes melded with Kageyama’s. 

“Tobio,” he pressed the heel of his palm over the bulge of Kageyama’s cock, “allow this commoner to service his king.”

Kageyama let out a shaky breath, hoping to god this wouldn’t be another mistake.

“Okay.”

Tsukishima grinned slyly and sat back on his knees, a mischievous look in his eyes. Not breaking eye contact with the boy beneath him, he slowly began to undo Kageyama’s jeans. The blond teased his fingertips just above the edge of Kageyama’s jeans before he pulled them down to the setter’s knees. Tsukishima lightly dragged his finger up the underside of the brunet’s erection, still trapped in his light blue boxers. Kageyama shivered with anticipation, which only made Tsukishima’s sly grin grow wider. 

“I have a rule this time around, King.” Kageyama’s bright blue eyes narrowed. Tsukishima laughed and rolled the still clothed balls in his palm. “I’m going to get you off as many times as you can take. I’m not stopping until you tell me to. Understand?”

“Why?” The setter’s eyes were half lidded as he tried not to buck into Tsukishima’s hand. 

“Because,” At any other point, the tone of Tsukishima’s voice would have set Kageyama on edge, but now it just made anticipation spark up and down his spine, “I’m going to show you that this isn’t just about my wants. This,” He pushed his palm firmly into Kageyama’s groin, swallowing the brunet’s moan with an open mouthed kiss, “is about you.”

The shorter male swallowed thickly, his eyes fixated on the blond boy above him.

“Okay.” Tsukishima paused for a moment, Kageyama looking as if he wished to say more, but when he stayed silent Tsukishima leaned down again and started kissing along the brunet’s jawline. He met Kageyama’s mouth with his own, the blond’s tongue slipping in between Kageyama’s soft lips. Their tongues tangled together in a wet embrace as Tsukishima reached down and pushed his hand into Kageyama’s boxers. 

The moment Tsukishima’s bare hand met his dick, Kageyama let out a broken moan, his whole body twitching with desire. Tsukishima let out a low groan at the sound as he continued to put pressure on the brunet’s growing erection. Kageyama’s cock was hard in his hand as he stroked him slowly. The blond bit at the setter’s lip, pulling away gently. His hands pulled at the edges of Kageyama’s off-white sweater and teased at the sliver of skin it exposed. Tsukishima’s eyes glinted behind his glasses,

“Take it off, King.” Kageyama gave him a hard stare, searching for something he couldn’t find, before pulling the sweater over his head. The air was cold around him, but Tsukishima’s fingers traced scorching lines down his chest. The hand on his cock was still dragging slowly, almost painfully, and it made him whine low in his throat. Tsukishima’s other hand hooked over the hem of his boxers. 

“I’m taking these off.” The warning was pointless because Tsukishima had Kageyama’s pants and boxers off and thrown in a corner mid sentence.

Kageyama laid naked, looking up at him as if waiting for his next order, and Tsukishima couldn’t stop the smirk that crawled onto his face. The obedience Kageyama displayed made heat flare in Tsukishima’s veins, but he reminded himself to be patient. This was for Kageyama.

Tsukishima kissed and licked his way down Kageyama’s body, pausing to dig his teeth into the soft flesh below his navel. The setter was panting under his touch. His hips were canting in twitchy motions, trying fruitlessly to get some sort of friction. Tsukishima sneered and flicked the head of Kageyama’s dripping cock, reveling in the way the other yelped and bucked up.

“God, King, we’ve barely gotten started and you’re already so hard,” Tsukishima slid his finger over the inside of Kageyama’s thigh, “always so good for me.”

“S-Shut up, Tsukishima…” Kageyama stuttered out, his face turning red at the words of praise. His whole body was shaking as Tsukishima massaged the inside of the brunet’s thighs. The setter nearly cried out in pleasure when he suddenly felt the blond’s tongue lightly swirl around the head of his cock. Kageyama gripped the bedsheets and gasped as he met Tsukishima’s warm, melted honey-colored eyes, his intense gaze immediately sending a shot of pleasure down the brunet’s spine. 

Tsukishima kept his eyes on Kageyama’s as he slowly wrapped his lips around the setter’s erection. The dick in his mouth was hot and weighed heavily on his tongue, but the blue eyed boy above him was starting to come undone. He started a slow pace, drawing up gently before swallowing down as much as he could, sloppy noises loud in his ears, a background to the harsh breaths of Kageyama. Long fingers found their way to blond hair, twisting and fidgeting along the nape of his neck. Tsukishima hummed in appreciation, sending pinpricks of sensation deep into Kageyama’s groin. The blond pulled away with an obscene pop to mouth sloppily around the base,

“Go on, King. Pull my hair. Show me what you like.”

Breathing in sharply at Tsukishima’s words, Kageyama found that his hands seemed to move on their own as they tightly wound into the blond’s hair. He was starting to get so lost in the pleasure that his body was beginning to act on it’s own, seemingly being fueled by desire. 

“Tsukishima-ahh,” He managed to breathe out after holding his breath for what felt like a lifetime. “Please, d-don’t stop.” Kageyama’s fingers tightened even more in the blond’s hair as he guided Tsukishima’s head back down onto his aching cock. He could have sworn he heard Tsukishima chuckle a bit to himself, although at this point it really didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but the tight, hot suction of Tsukishima’s mouth on him.

Kageyama bucked his hips shallowly, the tip of his dick brushing the back of Tsukishima’s throat. Tsukishima gagged slightly, but recovered quickly, breathing in tiny breaths through his nose. He was going to make Kageyama come in his mouth even if it killed him. He pressed on, swallowing around Kageyama’s dick as he pushed his tongue flat under the head. It was tough, and his throat was starting to feel raw. He kind of wanted to pull off, but the way Kageyama was struggling to keep his pelvis still was more than enough for Tsukishima to take him in again. The setter’s thighs were beginning to shake. He was close. A smirk pulled at Tsukishima’s lips, causing his teeth to scrape the underside of Kageyama’s cock.

And that seemed to do the trick, because the next thing Tsukishima knew he had hot, salty cum shooting down his throat. He struggled to swallow it all and not choke or make a mess. It was bitter and thick, and didn’t taste great, but he forced himself to swallow because god damn it Tsukishima was not going to be a spitter, or a quitter. When all the warm liquid managed to make it’s way down his throat, he pulled off of Kageyama’s softened cock with a pop of his lips, his throat feeling raw and thoroughly fucked. 

Kageyama let out a low moan as he came down from the high of his orgasm. That small dose of pain had really pushed him over the edge, almost instantly. He pushed that information to the back of his dazed mind; he would deal with that later. Breathing heavily, he looked back down at Tsukishima, who was still positioned in between his thighs, and his heart nearly stopped. The blond’s face was flushed and his lips were red and ajar. Tsukishima’s eyes bore into the setter’s own, with a look that almost seemed to be asking for Kageyama’s approval. 

“You really liked that, didn’t you? You came so much.” Tsukishima swiped his thumb over the corner of his mouth, gathering the cum that had spilled out there. He pressed it to Kageyama’s lips, which opened and began suckling instantly. The blond watched Kageyama clean his own cum from his finger with a twisted smirk. It was getting really difficult not to throw his plans out the window and fuck Kageyama right then. The brunet whimpered around his thumb and Tsukishima withdrew, sitting back on his heels to look at Kageyama. He dragged the slick pad of his thumb over Kageyama’s tight entrance. Kageyama let out a broken sounding whine, spreading his thighs further apart. 

“Slut,” Tsukishima said lowly, “are you ready to get off again so soon?”

“Yes… please.” Kageyama whined, wriggling his body in impatience. He could already feel his dick growing hard again from being in such a compromising position and from the way Tsukishima was staring at him. The blond turned away from him for a brief moment to set his glasses on the nightstand. Tsukishima pulled Kageyama by the hips so his ass was flush against Tsukishima’s groin, legs thrown over his shoulders. He rubbed his hands up and over the setter’s thighs, gripping the tanned flesh hard enough to bruise. A harsh breath left Kageyama and Tsukishima smirked. The weight of the other’s hips in his lap made his pants seem that much tighter.

“I heard you ran off to Oikawa,” Tsukishima kept eye contact, starting to lap and bite at the tender skin of Kageyama’s inner thighs, “tell me what he did to you...No, tell me what you _let_ him do.”

Scrunching his face up in confusion, Kageyama tried to focus enough to answer Tsukishima, but was finding it quite difficult to concentrate on anything but the blond’s mouth nipping at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

“Answer me, King.” Tsukishima said in a husky voice as he bit down harder on the soft skin of Kageyama’s inner thigh, leaving an angry red mark that was sure to bruise later. He relished the way that he could make the brunet squirm so much. Tsukishima didn’t think he’d ever felt so in charge of something his whole entire life. 

Kageyama yelped at the quick bite to his thigh, which turned into a moan as he felt Tsukishima start lapping at the sensitive spot. His back was arched into Tsukishima’s lap, his hips almost framing the blond’s face. He gripped the bedsheets beneath him again and answered the blond as best he could.

“I-I let him touch me, let him t-tease me.” Kageyama stuttered out, nearly sobbing from sensation as he felt Tsukishima start circling a finger around his entrance again.

“Is that all?” 

“Nn-ahh-no.” Kageyama jumped, feeling the blond bringing his mouth closer and closer to his hole, the hot breath from the other scorching across his skin. “I also let him f-f-fuck me.”

“Did you make these pretty noises for him? Did he make you beg?”

“Y-yes, he did.” Kageyama felt like he was running a marathon because he couldn’t catch his breath, couldn’t focus. A small part of his brain was questioning him on why he was readily answering all of Tsukishima’s questions, why he was giving in to him so easily. That thought quickly diminished when he felt the tip of the blond’s tongue flick out and taste the skin around his entrance, like he was licking the top of an ice cream cone. Tsukishima basked in the shaky way Kageyama moaned.

“Has he done this to you?” He asked, dragging the flat of his tongue over the hole, once, twice, before pulling back again, “Has he fucked you open with his tongue while you moaned like a whore?”

“Haah, I-nng. No. No, never.” Kageyama twitched his hips unconsciously towards Tsukishima’s face, trying to get any kind of sensation back. The taller male, for once, obliged him, placing a light kiss over the brunet’s spit covered entrance. 

“Good boy, Tobio. Always so good for me.”

Kageyama whined low in his throat. Tsukishima’s tongue was licking him again, slowly working the tip into the tight hole. The slick muscle pushed at his walls with a slight stretch that was foreign and hot; it made heat coil in his lower gut and his spine curve further into Tsukishima’s hold. He was almost upside down now, face nearly directly under his dick and in a perfect spot to see Tsukishima’s eyes close as he worked his mouth over Kageyama’s hole.

“Ts’k’shima-ah-” He let out a sharp gasp when Tsukishima slid a long finger in beside his tongue, thrusting it shallowly with little hooked motions. Kageyama swore Tsukishima smirked against his ass. 

“That’s it, King, let me hear you.” Tsukishima pistoned his finger faster, still curling it against Kageyama’s sweet spot and making him moan. The setter was beginning to shake with both the effort of holding his back up and the pleasure mounting at the base of his dick. Wet noises made a quiet background to his moans as Tsukishima’s tongue pressed deeper inside of him, lapping at his insides in a way he couldn’t describe. A high pitched whine broke the air when Tsukishima moved his face away, finger still rubbing at his prostate. It took Kageyama a moment to realise that the wail came from him. 

“Fuck, you look good. So hot, King.” Tsukishima growled, “Think you can come like this?”

“Nggh, y-yeah, just,” his voice broke off in a choked moan, his breath coming in too short pants. “Hnn, keep g-going.”

Tsukishima shot him a sharp smile before his lips were once again occupied with sucking at Kageyama’s rim. The setter keened and braced his heels on the blades of the blond’s shoulders. He shook his hair from his eyes well enough that he had a clear view of his cock hanging hard above his face and the bob of Tsukishima’s head between his thighs. The hot drag of the blond’s tongue over his slick hole was something like perfection, the finger rubbing small circles into that sweet spot inside him driving his back into an arch. Kageyama’s vision began to blur and his fists pulled the fitted sheets up at the corners, bunching them in his writhing grip. His hips shook with exertion and tension, and oh shit he was going to come. 

Tsukishima’s tongue slipped into Kageyama’s hole, ripping a long moan from the male under him. A cramp was starting to build up in his wrist, but like hell he was going to stop now. 

“Tsu-Tsuk-” Kageyama sounded thin and strained. Just how Tsukishima wanted him. 

“Go ahead, slut.” Tsukishima growled, only just audible above Kageyama’s moans, “Come.”

The noise Kageyama made could have been his name, but it sounded more like a drawn out cry. He released over his stomach and chest, some of it splattering onto his chin and into his open mouth. The pressure against his prostate didn’t let up, and he kept coming in thinning streaks, shaking and moaning. His fists in the sheets were the only things keeping him from losing himself, even as the high of his orgasm died down into the racking shocks of overstimulation. 

Once his moans had dropped in pitch and volume, Tsukishima pulled his finger out slowly, millimeter by millimeter. The dark haired boy whimpered. He lowered his legs delicately, but not before Tsukishima sucked gently at his entrance a final time. His legs dropped to the bed with a slight bounce and he groaned meekly. He looked up to see Tsukishima wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, staring down at him.

“Good?’ The smirking blond asked, laced with a condescending edge. Kageyama nodded slowly, his head fuzzy and warm with the afterglow. Tsukishima stood up from the bed and methodically stripped out of his clothes. The other boy watched with a detached sort of awareness as the blond bent to pull a few foil packets from his jacket pocket. He kneeled back on the bed and hovered over the setter. A hand pushed the sweaty hair from Kageyama’s forehead so lightly that the shorter male could have easily imagined it. 

“Hey, are you okay for me to continue, Kageyama?” Tsukishima said to the slightly panting brunet as he traced his fingers lightly down his still red cheeks. “I just want you to feel good. So I can make it up to you. I hurt you badly, I know that now. So are you good, King? Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

The blond’s words seemed to pierce through the fog in Kageyama’s head as he slowly started to come down from his post-orgasm high. He could clearly feel Tsukishima’s fingers against his cheek as they seemingly blazed fire in their wake. Kageyama looked deep into Tsukishima’s eyes and said in a hoarse voice, “Y-Yes, Tsukishima, I’m good. Don’t stop, I’ll be a good boy for you.”

Pleased with Kageyama’s words, Tsukishima grinned wickedly as he continued to trace down the brunet’s body, stopping when he reached Kageyama’s sensitive member. The brunet gasped aloud at the feel of Tsukishima’s hands lightly running up and down his aching dick. Any sense of clarity he had gotten back flew out the window as he felt himself settle back into a pleasure-filled mindset. Surprisingly enough, his dick was beginning to become hard again. 

Every delicate touch simultaneously hurt and felt like heaven. He was so blissed out that even the pain of hypersensitivity morphed into a twisted sort of pleasure. Tsukishima ripped a foil packet open and squeezed the lube onto his fingers. Ah, Kageyama realized distantly, he had come prepared. The tall blond slid a finger into him without pretense, his muscles spasming at the sudden intrusion. His insides welcomed the digit with embarrassing readiness. Tsukishima smirked at him, adding a second finger and watching it slide in with ease and relishing the wrecked sound that the other let out. 

Kageyama’s throat felt raw and completely worked over, but he had a question.

“Tsukishima?” He rasped. The other didn’t stop in his stretching, moving his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, scissoring them against the tight ring of muscle. 

“Yes, my king?” 

“Did you-ahh-plan this?” Tsukishima ignored the question for another moment with the press of a third finger into Kageyama’s slick hole. “Don’t ignore me, Shittyshima. Nngg…” 

“I prepared for the best, but planned for the worst. Does that answer your question?” He pushed his fingers deep, drawing a cry from Kageyama. He didn’t get a reply other than a deep moan. The setter’s hips started rocking into each movement with little pants and gasps falling from his lips. Tsukishima worked his hand faster, his expression stuck in almost a permanent smirk. 

Kageyama’s cock jumped with every thrust, flushed a pretty, swollen red color. Tsukishima watched with perverse fascination. It was amazing that Kageyama could still be so hard after having just come twice. His own erection hung hard and aching between his legs. He wouldn’t be able to wait much longer. 

The slick entrance was puffy and red around his fingers, and Tsukishima became a bit apprehensive about pushing the setter much further. No, he couldn't stop. Kageyama had said to keep going, that he was okay. He had to trust him at least this much. So, he withdrew his fingers, pulling out a low hiss of breath from the boy below him as well. Tsukishima sat back to look down at his king and froze. _Fuck,_ was, unhelpfully, the only word Tsukishima's mind supplied him.

The body under him was a masterpiece, or that's how Tsukishima would describe it if he were one to wax poetic. Tan skin stretched softly over lean muscle and slender hips, smatters of his own come collected in the rivets of his chest that dripped to his collarbone. Those blue eyes that followed Tsukishima's every move as if waiting for direction. The flushed cock above his wet, inviting hole. He was perfect. (Okay, so maybe he was a little poetic, but his dick was draining most of the blood from his brain.)

Tsukishima’s fingers snatched the condom off the blanket with a little more force than necessary. He hastily ripped open the foil packet with his teeth and slid the lubed up condom onto this aching member. 

Kageyama wriggled in anticipation, his hands tightly gripping the sheets beneath him. The setter felt Tsukishima’s dick line up with his entrance and the brunet had to hold his breath as the blond slowly pushed himself in. Kageyama nearly grew faint with pleasure from the feeling of Tsukishima’s scorching cock alongside his sensitive walls. 

Finally, Tsukishima's hips were flush with the brunet’s body and Kageyama let out the breath he'd been holding, shaking in pleasure and overstimulation. The feeling of Tsukishima inside of him was so perfect. It was something he didn’t know he missed so much, despite it only having happened once before. Tsukishima started thrusting shallowly. He pushed Kageyama’s legs almost flat to the bed and hooked his hands around his thighs for leverage. 

“Fuck,” He hissed through gritted teeth, “you’re still so tight.” 

The blond picked up the pace, bracing himself on his knees and slamming into the setter with abandon. Moans bubbled from Kageyama’s mouth like they were torn from his lungs. Tsukishima smirked at him, raw pleasure coating his voice as he spoke.

“You take cock so well, my good little cum whore.” Kageyama bucked into his thrusts with a delicious cry, “Did Oikawa fuck you like this?”

Kageyama’s fingers pulled at the fitted sheets beneath him. The edges of them were coming up, revealing the bare mattress underneath. His mouth twisted around words that caught in his throat. Eyes the color of burnt caramel were transfixed on his own and making his mind fuzzy. How could he care about Oikawa when he was being fucked so absolutely, so exceptionally by Tsukishima? Kageyama cried out again when his nipple was flicked roughly.

“I asked you a question, King.” 

“N-no,” Kageyama gasped, hips twitching forward again, seeking out more of that exquisite friction, “he doesn’t fuck me like y-you, ahhnnn, you’re s’much better-ngg.”

Satisfaction dripped from Tsukishima’s tone like syrup, “That’s because you’re mine, Tobio. My perfect little cockslut.”

The air of the dorm was alive with sound; the soft creaking of the bed and Tsukishima’s soft growls were like background noise to the melody of Kageyama’s moans. Kageyama felt like he was on fire. His veins burned with the drag of Tsukishima’s cock, pushing into him just right, just barely touching his abused prostate. His legs wouldn’t stop shaking and it was only getting worse the closer to the edge he got. His dick was tender and aching from already having cum twice, but the coil in his gut was relentless. Even through his bliss, his focus was tunneled in on the way Tsukishima’s eyes never left him. If Kageyama could have summoned the word to mind, he would have described the blond’s expression as captivated. 

And, really, it was too much. Another strong thrust had him tumbling over the edge, his body spasming and muscles tensing as his vision went white. Tsukishima worked him through it with steady strokes of his hips. A dark smirk sat upon his lips as he watched Kageyama’s dry orgasm. At the moment, nothing seemed more appealing than seeing the dark haired setter’s abs twitch with overstimulation as he fucked into his tight hole. 

“Fuck, did you just come dry?” His question was breathless and laced with sweet egoism. Kageyama couldn’t answer him, too overwhelmed by the intensity of his euphoria. Not that Tsukishima expected an answer, because he was so very close to his own climax. 

Kageyama was pliant in his hold, just letting himself be used and fucked by Tsukishima. It was almost too good. Too good to have Kageyama’s legs around him, his body still sucking his cock into that tight hole. Tsukishima came with a choked off groan. The slick sound of his thrusts echoing in his ears as he spilled into the condom, deep inside Kageyama. It took him a few moments to pull out and tie the condom off. He looked down at the brunet under him. 

Kageyama looked wrecked. His face was flushed, eyes unfocused, and covered in his own cum. It’s one of the best things Tsukishima had ever seen. The blond eased himself out of bed and disappeared into the small bathroom. Locating a cloth and a clean towel was harder than he thought it should have been (seriously, when was the last time Kageyama had done any laundry?), but he came back to find Kageyama sitting up in the bed, looking a little more like he knew where he was. Tsukishima stopped by the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, setting it on the nightstand before he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Look here.” He directed gently. Tsukishima wiped the mess from Kageyama’s face with the damp cloth, trailing it down his chest and then finally between his legs. No more than a moment passed before Kageyama was cleaned of sticky fluids and Tsukishima was handing him the bottle of water. 

“Open it,” He said when the other didn’t open it immediately, “you need to drink something.” 

The setter twisted the cap off and took a few long swallows. Satisfied, Tsukishima climbed back into the bed and settled himself beside the brunet. He watched him carefully. Kageyama seemed to be coming back to the real world now, his blue eyes looking less like a storm cloud and more like their normal clear blue ocean color. But it was also easy to see that Kageyama was uncomfortable. 

Long fingers were tangled in Kageyama’s lap, twisting and pulling at each other. His shoulders were tense and hunched like he was trying to hide from the world. Or maybe just Tsukishima. The taller boy touched a hand to Kageyama’s clasped fists, covering tan skin with his much paler fingers.

“You alright?” Those slate blue eyes darted to him with a panic-like urgency. 

“Are you...going to leave now?” The setter blurted out. The genuine fear in his eyes made Tsukishima feel sick. Had he really hurt Kageyama that much? He forced a confident smirk to his face and flopped back onto the pillows. 

“Nah. I’m going to take a nap.” He cracked open an eye to gauge Kageyama’s reaction. “Care to join me, Your Highness?”

Hopeful. That’s the only word that came to mind when Kageyama smiled down at him. The setter slid down under the blanket and pulled it up to cover both of them. Slowly, almost cautiously, he reached out for Tsukishima. Tsukishima huffed a laugh and pulled the dark haired boy close. They lay in silence, reveling in the heat and the presence of one another. Tsukishima wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he noticed Kageyama’s breathing had evened out, his weight bared completely on Tsukishima’s chest. His brain was clamoring for a cigarette, and it was too hot under the blankets, but he didn’t even consider moving. The skin of Kageyama’s shoulder was smooth under his hand, and his knee was stiff where it was tangled with Kageyama’s, and he wondered if he had ever been so content. He pressed his nose into dark hair and inhaled the scent of sex and strawberries, and felt his throat constrict. 

This was what he had been fighting against. This was what he had been running from. He had spent so long denying and evading this feeling, building walls so high not even he could see over them. But at that moment, with Kageyama tucked into the crook of his arm, he couldn’t remember why he had built the walls in the first place.

_I want this. ___Tsukishima thought, eyes glued to the sleeping setter beside him. Out loud, in a whisper that was spoken on an exhale, he said, “I want to fall in love with you, King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed our 8th chapter!
> 
> While this may seem like the end, there is definitely more to come and a few more problems that Tsukishima and Kageyama need to work out, so stay tuned for more feelings (and probably more porn). 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support and amazing comments ♥


	9. My Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “King,” He said lowly, reaching for the brunet’s hand under the table. But Kageyama pulled away as if he’d been burned. Tsukishima supposed he had, at least in a figurative sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkward laughter* hey so...we're still alive. Ally has promised that this fic will be finished by new year's, and if not then I get to either kill her or give her an envelope filled with glitter, whatever's worse.

_And all of my obsessing, tell me what was it wworth  
Guess I should have learned my lesson.  
Didn't mean to make you hurt._

 

The morning greeted them with warm sunlight and the quiet chirping of birds from the windowsill. Well, if morning was late evening, warm sunlight was passing headlights, and the chirping birds were Kuroo laughing obnoxiously. Tsukishima tried to tell the older boy to shut the fuck up, but found his throat too dry to do anything but groan.

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Tsukishima groaned again. Couldn’t this wait until he was more conscious, or even better, never? Kuroo blocked the pillow Tsukishima threw at him with another loud laugh.

 

“Kuroo, you’re being annoying.” Kenma, the saving grace that he is, picked up the fallen pillow and aimed it back at his boyfriend’s head. This time it hit him, and Kuroo flopped face first onto Kenma’s bed.

 

“Kenmaaaa!” 

 

The older’s theatrics gave Tsukishima time to collect his bleary thoughts. In the span of a few moments (and more than just a few repeated thoughts of _what the fuck?_ ), Tsukishima realized three things. One, he was not in his own bed. Two, he was very much naked. And three, Kageyama Tobio was pressed to his side like he was meant to be there.

 

Belatedly, there was a fourth realization. _This isn’t terrible._

 

“Hey, Tsukki, I always knew you were pale, but damn your ass is blinding me!”

 

Nevermind, everything was terrible. 

 

Tsukishima tugged the blanket over his exposed backside with a weak, “Your face is blinding me.”

 

The movement made Kageyama shift in his arms, pulling Tsukishima’s gaze down to the setter. For a moment, Tsukishima was lost in half open blue eyes and the beat of his own heart against his ribs. Kageyama cocked his head to the side in wonderment, blinking slowly, and Tsukishima nearly went into cardiac arrest with how fast he could feel his heart pounding. He wondered how one person even had the power to make him feel that way in the first place.

 

The brief moment was broken by a snickering Kuroo, “It looks like you two might combust with all the eye-fucking that’s going on over there. Get a room.”

 

Breaking eye contact with Kageyama, Tsukishima turned to glare at the laughing brunet. “I do believe we already have a room. Why don’t _you_ leave us be?”

 

Kuroo huffed and crossed his arms, looking indignant as Kenma pushed him off of his bed and towards the door.

 

“We were just about to go get dinner anyway, right Kuro? We’ll leave you alone. Tobio, if you need anything, text me.” Grabbing his boyfriend by the arm again, Kenma led him out of the room, closing the door firmly behind them.

 

There wasn’t even a full minute of silence that followed before Kageyama spoke, voice cracked and barely awake.

 

“So, um…”

 

Tsukishima just sighed, a smile already tugging at his lips. “Don’t talk.”

 

He pulled the brunet closer, pressing their mouths together without a second thought. (Without the voice in the back of his head telling him to stop.) Tsukishima almost felt like he could actually taste a sweetness on Kageyama’s lips, like strawberries. Pulling away slowly, he dropped his head into the crook of the setter’s neck and exhaled with full contentment. He never wanted to leave this spot. 

 

Now, everything felt right, and Tsukishima knew that everything would be fine.

 

And everything was fine, for a while. Tsukishima went to class and met up with Kageyama for a quick coffee on his breaks, and Kageyama practiced harder than ever and spent his weekends curled up on Tsukishima's couch.

Everything was fine. Until it wasn't.  
___

"We're not talking about this right now." Tsukishima made another pencil mark next to the equation he was working on. He had been working on it for quite some time now, unable to solve it. Rather, he was unable to focus. Kageyama stared at him over a nutrition textbook, blue eyes unwavering. Tsukishima sighed and set his pencil down on his notebook, finally turning to look at the other. "What?" 

"Why won't you at least consider it?" The way Kageyama's voice broke made Tsukishima's heart clench. This was not the place. The blond snapped his calculus book shut, sending the setter a glare. 

"I'm not dealing with this right now." The wooden chair scraped loudly against the floor as Tsukishima stood, the sound echoing in the otherwise quiet library. He shoved his hands in his pockets to feel for his lighter, found it sitting snug against his thigh. “I’m going out to smoke.”

 

Kageyama huffed in response, and turned back to glare at his textbook. Turning on his heel, Tsukishima quickly walked out of the library’s main entrance and to the side of the building, where large metal benches sat empty.

 

The fresh air felt wonderful compared to the stuffy atmosphere of the library, even if it was a bit chilly. Taking a seat, Tsukishima popped a cigarette between his lips, lit it, and took a long, calming drag.

 

Why the hell did Kageyama think that bringing _that_ up here was a good idea? Why did he even keep bringing it up at all? Tsukishima let the smoke flow from between his lips and watched with distracted interest as it floated away into cold December air.

 

And this wasn’t the first time Kageyama had tried to get him to talk about _it_ either. For the last few weeks, the setter had cornered him and tried to bring _it_ up. But Tsukishima wasn’t ready to even _think_ about them meeting each other’s families, much less talk about it. He just knew it wouldn’t work out, so he wanted to avoid the topic all together. Because every time Kageyama mentioned it, Tsukishima could feel his stomach twisting with a sick anxiety.

 

He couldn’t understand why Kageyama was pushing so hard for this. Hell, Tsukishima had just come out of the closet a month ago. Tsukishima just couldn’t understand. Why did the brunet have to be so insistent on meeting each other’s families? Did he forget that Tsukishima had taken so long to even admit he liked guys?

 

The blond finished his cigarette with a sigh. In a way, he felt guilty. He’d left Kageyama inside alone, knowing that the setter was still holding onto the fear that Tsukishima would just walk away again, like he had a month prior in that little coffee shop.

 

The door to the library felt heavier than normal when he pushed it open. If it had anything to do with the anxiety in the pit of his stomach, he ignored it.

 

Tsukishima made his way back to the small table where Kageyama was still seated, his head down and buried in his textbook. An almost overwhelming sense of affection shuddered its way up Tsukishima’s spine as he walked up behind the setter.

 

The blond placed his hand lightly on the other’s shoulder, making him jump in his seat. Kageyama looked up at him with obvious surprise. _He really thought I wasn’t coming back._

 

An awkward silence ensued until the taller cleared his throat and spoke gently, “Do you need any help, King?”

 

Storm blue eyes stared up at him, unblinking, for just a beat. Tsukishima stared back. He only hoped the other would know that this was an apology, would know by now what this meant. Finally, Kageyama looked back down to his notes, pushing a handful of notecards over his shoulder at the blond.

 

“Quiz me on functions of protein in the body.”

 

Tsukishima smiled, took the stack of notecards. Apology accepted, then.

\----

 

The atmosphere in the restaurant was bleak. Tsukishima, in the back of his mind, that it was due to the aura he and Kageyama were giving off. The tension between them was palpable. The blond knew that Kuroo and Kenma could feel it too. Well, he had the hint from the looks on their faces, but that was beside the point.

 

Kageyama hadn’t said much to Tsukishima since they’d all met up for dinner. It was making the blond anxious; Kageyama was never this quiet. He could tell that the setter wanted to say something, as he would glance at Tsukishima and open his mouth before quickly averting his gaze. 

 

Tsukishima only hoped that whatever the setter had to say would be saved until they were alone. (Who was he kidding? He knew what Kageyama wanted to say. But maybe that’s why he didn’t want him to say it.)

 

But, of course, nothing ever goes as Tsukishima hopes it will.

 

Eventually, Kageyama gathers up enough courage to voice his thoughts to Tsukishima. The blond knew it was coming when the other turned to completely face him and cleared his throat. Tsukishima had to force his mouthful of soda down.

 

“Tsukishima, I really need to speak with yo-” Kageyama started his speech, but the blond raised a hand that stopped him mid sentence. 

 

“Do we really have to do this now? We’re in public, with our friends.”

 

Looking flustered, and more than a bit put off, Kageyama stared at the blond with his mouth hanging open. He obviously hadn’t expected Tsukishima to shut him down so quickly.

 

The four of them sit in an awkward silence until Kuroo let out a laugh, forced and too high pitched, that made everyone else jump in the seats.

 

“How adorable! Kenma, Tsukki just called us his friends! Can you believe it?”

 

“No. I can’t believe anyone would even admit to knowing you.” Kuroo squawked in offence, but Tsukishima’s eyes were on Kageyama. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, rushing panicked thoughts to his brain. He hadn’t meant to snap at him like that, but he knew exactly what was going to come out of Kageyama’s mouth and he couldn’t let him say it. Not here, not now. (Not ever, maybe.)

 

“King,” He said lowly, reaching for the brunet’s hand under the table. But Kageyama pulled away as if he’d been burned. Tsukishima supposed he had, at least in a figurative sense.

 

“You know how badly I want to talk about this, Tsukishima. At least now we’re in public and with friends, you can’t just walk away. So, just humor me. Why can’t we meet each other’s families?” Kageyama’s words came out angry, and so fast that Tsukishima didn’t even get the chance to interrupt him again. 

 

Shocked at Kageyama’s audacity, and his sudden rage, Tsukishima stared at the setter with wide eyes. What felt like a lifetime passed before Tsukishima grit his teeth and his hand slammed down on the table, causing both their friends and the restaurant's few other patrons to startle and look over at them with mild concern.

 

“Dammit, Kageyama, how many times do I have to say it? I’m _not ready_ to meet your family, or for you to meet mine! I just really fucking wish you’d _drop it_.”

 

Kenma shot Kuroo a look that obviously meant _say something_ , and the older male cleared his throat, “Hey, maybe we should just calm down and order before they have us thrown out, yeah?”

 

There was another tense silence, one where the noise of the restaurant became static in Tsukishima’s mind, where he watched Kageyama shrink into his corner of the booth. Something like guilt clawed its way up Tsukishima’s throat, but he pushed words past it.

 

“Yeah. What are you getting, King? It’s my treat.” Another apology, casted out between them into the booth that suddenly seemed too big. Kageyama looked up after a long moment, expression still guarded, but his eyes were easily readable to Tsukishima. Tsukishima looked away.

 

“I want a pork bowl.” Apology, once again, accepted. But this time it felt much heavier, especially with Kenma’s eyes burning like acid on his skin.

 

\-------

 

“Seriously, Kageyama, you need to knock some sense into Tsukishima and make him hear you out! Or this will never get resolved!” Hinata’s voice screamed at the setter from his laptop speakers, the skype window taking up the whole screen. “And if you don’t, then I’m gonna come and spike a volleyball into his stupid blond head!”

 

Kageyama scowled at the screen. His friend was way too close to the webcam, and all Kageyama could see was a glob of orange hair and the occasional flash of intense eyes. He could hear Kenma snicker quietly from where he was seated on his bed, face in his phone.

 

“Dumbass Hinata! It’s essentially impossible to _knock some sense_ into someone like him! And plus, even if I do...he might just leave me…” Kageyama’s scowl shifted into a softer frown as the thought of Tsukishima leaving him alone again. He didn’t want to bother the blond too much, just in case.

"Have you tried, like, talking to him about it?"

"Of course I've tried talking to him, dumbass."

Hinata made a little huffing noise that came through like static. "I meant, tell him why it's important to you. You know he sucks at this emotion stuff. Not that you don't, but he's even worse."

Kenma chimed in from across the room, "Shoyou is right. You're both terrible at this."

Kageyama wasn't sure which one of his friends to glare at, but he chose Hinata out of habit. Naturally, Hinata glared right back, challenging him. But Kageyama just sighed. He was far too tired to argue.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Both of you are. And that’s exactly my problem. We’re both bad at this, so how do I get him to listen to me?” The brunet could tell that Hinata was taking the question seriously by the way the redhead furrowed his brow and scrunched his eyes tightly shut. If anything, Kageyama was glad that Hinata could take something other than volleyball seriously.

 

Just as Kageyama was becoming worried that his small friend had actually hurt his brain thinking, Hinata perked his head up and exclaimed, “I have an idea! One that will surely work! Kageyama, all you have to do is challenge Tsukishima to a volleyball match! Winner gets their way! Genius, right?”

 

Kenma let out a small giggle as Kageyama smacked his head on the desk, groaning loudly. Well, so much for Hinata being serious about something.

 

“Hinata, you giant dumbass! That would definitely not work!” Kageyama started arguing with his friend and they would have kept at it all night if not for the sudden “uuhmmm” from across the dorm room. Both Kageyama and Hinata shut up and gave their attention to a red-faced Kenma.

 

“Tobio, I have an idea that might work,” Kenma started. His voice was quiet and shy, but it carried across the room for Hinata to hear it too. “What if you try catching Kei off guard? You could try bringing it up at a vulnerable time. Like right before bed, or...during intercourse, for example. I feel as if he would be more inclined to hear you out then.”

 

At the mention of _intercourse_ , Hinata turned red and made a gagging noise, yelling, “Kenma!” in an accusatory tone. Kenma only shrugged in response to the outburst, already knowing their redheaded friend’s repulsion to sex. The faux blonde looked up again, turning his attention back to a pale looking Kageyama.

 

“What do you think, Tobio?”

 

The brunet thought seriously about the advice. Would it even work? Or would it only succeed in having Tsukishima become even more irritated with him? Even worse, would Tsukishima get irritated of being with him all together? Kageyama wasn’t sure what would happen, but desperation was pressing in at this point. He was running out of options. It was so important that Tsukishima at least talk to him about the idea of meeting each other’s families.

 

Kageyama sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, Kenma, I guess that’s a good idea.” _Or, my last option at this point._ “I’ll try to talk to Tsukishima, ah, at some point.”

 

“Good. Let me know how it works out for you, Tobio. Also tell me if Kuroo and I need to deal with Kei.”

 

“Hopefully, you guys won’t need to, but okay. Thanks, Kenma.” Kageyama took a deep breath as a flicker of hope flared up inside him. Kenma’s advice rarely failed, so maybe this would actually work. He heard a huff come from his laptop.

 

“I still think the volleyball idea is better…”

 

“Dumbass Hinata!”

 

\------

 

“I don’t know why he doesn’t get it.” Tsukishima said around his cigarette. His cell phone was wedged uncomfortably between his ear and shoulder, but he needed both hands to shield his lighter from the harsh wind.

 

“Well, obviously it’s really important to him.” There’s a flurry of background noise on the other end of the line, making Yamaguchi’s voice sound slightly muffled. “Why don’t you just hear him out?”

 

“Why? So I can get his hopes up just to shoot him down again? Sounds like a waste of time.” He finally succeeded in lighting his cigarette and took a short puff. The menthol at least felt warmer than the bitter winter air.

 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried in an offended tone. “You can’t always assume you know how things are going to play out. Give him a chance.”

 

The blond flicked ash from his smoke and hit the button to cross the street.

 

“I already know that I’m not ready to meet his family, and I’m sure as hell not introducing him to mine. What even is there to talk about?”

 

“Are you serious? Tsukki, if you can’t even hear him out on this, you’re going to lose him. Is that what you want?” Tsukishima cringed. Although Yamaguchi was no where near as reserved as he was in high school, it was still unusual for his mild mannered best friend to call him out. But Tsukishima supposed he deserved it. It was why he had called, after all. Someone needed to set him straight. (Tsukishima almost laughed at the irony.)

 

“Of course not.” He snapped back anyway, because he knew Yamaguchi wouldn’t take his irritation personally. “I just want him to stop pressuring me into outing myself.”

 

The other line goes quiet but for the background noise of Yamaguchi’s campus. Tsukishima is able to cross the street at last, and when Yamaguchi does speak again, his voice is much softer.

 

“Then you have to tell him, Tsukki.”

 

“He won’t listen.”

 

“Give him a chance.” Yamaguchi repeated. “Kageyama is stubborn, but he’s not unreasonable. Hear him out, and he’ll do the same for you.”

 

Tsukishima exhaled a stream of smoke before replying, “Thank you, Yamaguchi.”

 

Yamaguchi’s answering laugh is clear and bright, and it made Tsukishima’s heart feel a little lighter.

 

“Any time, Tsukki.”

 

\------

 

Tsukishima grit out a word somewhere between a blasphemy and Kageyama’s name as the burnet lowered himself down. Kageyama whimpered when he was finally fully seated in the blond’s lap. 

 

“Fuck, you look so good on top of me.” Tsukishima praised. He rolled his hips just to see the setter arch into the feeling. “Do you like being stuffed full with my cock, King?”

 

Kageyama gasped at the movement, but didn’t hesitate to take over as he started to move his hips in a slow and sloppy rhythm of his own. 

 

“Y-yes. Feels, ah, good.”

 

The blond’s hands settled on his ribs, long fingers skirted around his nipples in teasing motions. The whine it drew out made Tsukishima grin wickedly. 

 

“Your slutty hole just keeps sucking me in.” Tsukishima tossed his head back to get a better view of the pretty setter above him. He teased a sore nipple between his fingers. “Such a good cumwhore, fuck.”

 

Kageyama gasped loudly at the demeaning words pouring from Tsukishima’s mouth. The blond knew that he got off from dirty talk of course, and he was always happy to oblige his favorite setter.

 

“Damn King, you must have fucked a lot of people to get this good, you fucking dirty whore.”

 

Letting out a lewd moan, Kageyama picked up this rhythm and started grinding down on Tsukishima’s cock harder. The brunet leaned down and captured his lover’s lips in an open mouthed kiss, their tongues intertwining together messily. They kissed until Kageyama’s hair was yanked, pulling his head to the side and leaving his throat bared. 

 

Tsukishima went to work sucking and biting at the soft skin. Marks formed in his wake in shades of purples and reds, decorating the brunet like Tsukishima’s own personal chew toy. The thought made Tsukishima moan.

 

“God, but you’re so tight. Haven’t I fucked you enough yet?”

 

“N-never enough, T-Tsukishim-ahh.” Kageyama moaned, his words completely pleasure filled. His mouth hung open as he panted, drool dampening his lip. Tsukishima felt a tightening in his gut from the sight. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

 

As soon as Tsukishima voiced this to Kageyama, he could feel the brunet slow down in movement until he had stopped completely. Kageyama rested his sweaty forehead against the blond’s own sweaty head and took a deep breath. What he said next shocked Tsukishima to his core. 

 

“Tsukishima. I am not going to let you cum until you talk to me about meeting each other’s families. So please, will you talk to me?”

 

Hearing the desperation in Kageyama’s words, Tsukishima groaned and threw his head back against his pillow. He couldn’t believe the brunet had actually stopped having sex with him to talk about this. Tsukishima could feel his dick ache from the sudden lack of stimulation, even though Kageyama was still fully seated on top of him. He recalled what Yamaguchi had said to him a few days prior and knew he finally had to speak to the brunet and be honest about his feelings. His stomach churned as he lifted his head back up to meet Kageyama’s concerned and pleading gaze. Just because he had to talk didn't mean he had to like it.

 

“Okay King, you have my attention. Let’s talk about this.”

 

Kageyama rewards him with a grind of his hips. 

 

“Why don’t you want to meet my family? They already know I’m seeing someone.”

 

“Yeah, well, my family doesn’t know. They don’t even know I like guys.” _It’s not the same as it was for you,_ Tsukishima thought bitterly, _you’ve been out since second year._

 

Frowning, Kageyama tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Would they not be okay with you liking guys? I mean, my parents were shocked at first but they got over it. I’m sure yours would get over it eventually as well.”

 

“All my mother talks about is her future grandchildren.” Tsukishima bit out, shifting his hips for some sort of friction, but Kageyama stayed frozen still. The blond sighed in irritation. “Maybe I just don’t want to disappoint her, alright?”

 

“Well just because you’re with a guy doesn’t mean your mother can’t still have grandchildren. Your brother could still have children. Tsukishima, I think everything would work out fine if you told them.” Kageyama lifted a hand from the blond’s waist to rest it against the other’s face. “This is just really important to me. So please, at least consider it.”

 

The blond grabbed his hand, pulling it away, but not dropping it. Honestly, he knew his mother would accept him for who he was. His father, too. But he wasn’t ready. Some days it was hard enough to hold Kageyama’s hand on campus. 

 

“Why is it important to you that I out myself?” It was supposed to come out stronger, less broken, but the words fell between them in a whisper. 

 

Raising his eyebrows in genuine surprise, Kageyama rested his hand against the blond’s cheek once more. “Tsukishima, what’s important to me is not that you out yourself, but that we take this next step in our relationship. We’ve been dating for a respectable amount of time now, and it’s just important to me that you meet my family and I meet yours. If you don’t want to come out to your parents yet, then that’s okay. We can wait until you’re ready.”

 

A shaky laugh left Tsukishima’s lips. Yamaguchi was right, after all. He pushed himself up so that Kageyama really was sitting in his lap. It drew a quiet moan from the setter, but Tsukishima ignored it. (He would finish what he started later.)

 

“How would you even introduce me?” He asked as he rocked the other in small motions. Kageyama’s fingernails dug into his shoulders, but the sting just rekindled the heat burning low in his stomach. “ ‘Mom, Dad, this is Tsukishima, he’s an asshole but I have sex with him anyway’?”

 

Kageyama let out a short laugh that turned into a moan as Tsukishima tightly gripped his hips and started pushing the brunet up and down on his cock. “N-no, ahh. I would introduce you as the asshole that I gave my heart to.” Kageyama’s face immediately turned beet red, and not just from the pleasure he was feeling. Embarrassment filled him as he choked out, “W-Well you know, I guess just introducing you as my ahh, boyfriend would work too, if you’re okay with that?” 

 

Oh. That was a new word. Tsukishima momentarily stopped moving, and breathing, probably. But then the warm slide of Kageyama’s hand on his chest, over his heart, jolted air back into his lungs. The blond started up their slow pace again, the sensation sending his nerves singing. A smirk seated itself comfortably on his lips as he leaned in to claim Kageyama’s. 

 

“Yeah,” He said, voice rough, “boyfriend works.”

 

Humming in pleasure, Kageyama picked up a fast pace once more as he nearly slammed himself up and down on his boyfriend’s cock. Tsukishima could feel his gut tighten up again once more as pleasure coursed through his body.

 

“I’m gonna cum King, don’t stop.”

 

“M-Me too.” Kageyama moaned, his entire body shivering and shaking from the pleasure. 

 

Kageyama came first, untouched. He threw his head back as he let out a broken groan and rode out his orgasm. Tsukishima bit his own lip, hard, at the sight of Kageyama’s cum all over the brunet’s chest. He came himself, right after a final thrust into his boyfriend’s abused hole, filling up the condom with his seed. Tsukishima’s mind went blank from the euphoria. 

 

Enjoying the afterglow with Kageyama was easily one of Tsukishima’s favorite things. The setter was tucked under his arm, their legs tangled and skin damp with cooling sweat. He tilted the brunet’s chin up to leave a sweet kiss on bitten red lips. Kageyama melted into the touch and Tsukishima felt something in his heart swell and trail warmth through his veins. 

 

Sometimes, Tsukishima couldn’t believe how blind he was. (Or maybe he just saw what he wanted to see, because Kageyama had always been there, hadn’t he?)

 

“Tobio,” He murmured against Kageyama’s lips, against flushed cheeks, “I think I want to meet your parents.”

 

Pulling back in surprise, Kageyama blinked a few times, his wide blue eyes staring into the honey brown warmth of Tsukishima’s gaze. “R-Really? I’d love for you to meet them, I think they would really like you… K-Kei.” Kageyama blushed intensely as he stuttered out Tsukishima’s given name. 

 

“Just,” Tsukishima raised his lips in a crooked, slightly nervous smile, “give me time for my own family, okay?”

 

Kageyama grinned back, all flushed pink cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. The beat of Tsukishima’s heart threatened to punch through his ribs, so he pushed the head of dark hair into his shoulder. He could still feel the smile pressed to his collar bone.

 

\------

 

The air in Tsukishima’s apartment was warm despite the cold, snowy weather going on outside. Although, Tsukishima thought, it was probably only warm in there because of the steaming hot chocolate he was drinking and the fact that his boyfriend was snuggled into his side while a movie played on the television. 

 

...Boyfriend. Tsukishima didn't think that he would ever get used to calling Kageyama after all these years of knowing him. But he wouldn't take it back for anything. _Since when did I get this sappy?_

 

The movie was just getting to the climax- or, at least Tsukishima thought it was. Honestly, he hadn't been paying attention. Not since the raccoon started talking and Kageyama had shut down his comment about Chris Pratt being better in Jurassic World.

 

He was more fascinated by the way the setter’s dark hair slid through his fingers, and how Kageyama seemed so much smaller when he was curled up in his lap. Kageyama was entirely focused on the movie, blue eyes flashing a reflection of the explosion on screen.

 

“Hey, King.” Tsukishima muttered. 

 

“Hm?” Kageyama didn't even blink. Tsukishima sighed and reached for the control. His boyfriend turned to look at him when the movie froze to a pause. “What did you do that for?”

 

Tsukishima would never admit how cute he thought that grumpy pout was.

 

“I think…” The blond cupped Kageyama’s jaw. The other hand settled on his waist, cushioned by the soft sweatshirt Kageyama was wearing. (Tsukishima smiled, because it was his old Karasuno jacket, pulled out from its exile in the back of his car.) “I'm going to visit my brother next weekend. I-I want you to come with me.”

 

Kageyama’s eyes widened as he stared in shock. “Kei, are you- are you sure you're ready? I mean, I'd love to meet him, of course, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do this.”

 

“Akiteru, um, knows. About me. And you.” Tsukishima felt his cheeks burning both at the admission and at the casual use of his given name. Would he ever get over how Kageyama’s voice wraps so smoothly around that single syllable? (No, probably not.)

 

“Well, as long as you're ready, I'd love to go meet your brother.” Kageyama smiled, his eyes shining with a happiness he was trying so hard to contain as he gripped Tsukishima's hands in his own. “What made you change your mind?”

 

Tsukishima smiled back fondly, thinking of the advice he'd gotten from Yamaguchi and Akiteru. Advice on listening, a bit of a chew out about not running away from things.

 

“I got some good advice.” He drew Kageyama in closer until their breath started to fog his glasses. “Sometimes you have to be willing to bend, when you love someone.”

 

“Oh.” Kageyama exhaled, then broke into a grin Tsukishima could feel against his own. “ _Me too._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! Thanks to anyone who has made it this far, honestly. We love you.


	10. Cinderblock Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So this is where you’ve been hiding, Tobio?” Tsukishima wrapped an arm around Kageyama’s waist, leaning close to mutter in his ear. 
> 
> “You’re the one who’s been hiding.” The setter pouted, but his weight still shifted to get closer to Tsukishima. Tsukishima would have smiled if Oikawa’s voice hadn’t sounded in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, something that was supposed to be a pwp oneshot turned into a 10 chapter fic that took over a year to complete. Thanks for sticking this out with us. We really loved writing this, and we hope you love it just as much. This ship is so very close to our hearts, and we hope we did it justice.

_Where all our colors run together,  
Let’s take the worst and make it better.  
Let’s take this mess and make a home._

_1 year later. New Year’s Eve._

Tsukishima leaned back against the wall, wishing he was anywhere by here. Rather, he wished everyone else was anywhere by here. How did he get suckered into throwing a New Year's Eve party anyway? (He knew exactly how, it involved big blue eyes and pouty lips). Yeah, he had finally given into his boyfriend after a few weeks of the brunet asking him if they could throw a party for the new year at the blond’s apartment. Now he was almost regretting the decision, because parties had never really been his thing. 

Looking around at all familiar faces that filled what was normally his private space, Tsukishima figured that it wasn’t the worst thing. Everyone looked decently happy, or at least pretty drunk, and they were in college, so it was basically the same thing. His scan of the room found Suga passing Daichi another drink with a devious grin, Hinata making wild hand gestures at Kenma, and a well-wasted Yamaguchi hanging too heavily on Yachi’s shoulders. But someone was missing from the scene. (Other than Kuroo, who was busy playing bartender in the kitchen.)

Scanning the room once again, Tsukishima finally noticed where Kageyama was. The brunet was standing in a corner talking to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Hmm, interesting. Tsukishima wondered what they were talking about. Feeling that it was probably about time he started being social, the blond pushed off from the wall he’d been leaning against and started making his way toward Kageyama. 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding, Tobio?” Tsukishima wrapped an arm around Kageyama’s waist, leaning close to mutter in his ear. 

“You’re the one who’s been hiding.” The setter pouted, but his weight still shifted to get closer to Tsukishima. Tsukishima would have smiled if Oikawa’s voice hadn’t sounded in his ear. 

“Ah, Four-eyes-chan has made his appearance!”

He yelped half a second later when Iwaizumi smacked him.

“You wear glasses too, idiot.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled while rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Iwaizumi. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the two across from him, noting that not much had changed with them.

“Hello Iwaizumi-san. Oikawa-san,” Tsukishima nodded his head in greeting while simultaneously tightening his grip around Kageyama’s waist, “Nice to see you.”

“We thought we should come,” Iwaizumi said. His eyes didn’t miss the pull on Kageyama’s waist, but it just made the corners of his lips quirk up, “Kageyama went through the trouble of inviting us, after all.”

It really had been trouble. Tsukishima clearly remembered the arguments he and Kageyama had gotten into over it. He hadn’t been pleased with his boyfriend wanting to invite his ex-lover (or whatever they had been). But, as he had done countless times over the past year, Tsukishima reminded himself to listen, and he did. It lead to another argument. 

In a way, he was glad for it. They had never really talked about it; about why Kageyama had gone running to Oikawa, or about what had happened there that left the air between them so tense. Listening helped, though, and Tsukishima now understood that people running out on his King was nothing exclusive to him. He liked to think he made it up to him later on. And it seemed they were not the only ones who made up. 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s hand away from where he was still rubbing the spot he’d been hit, whining about how he would have a bump, and pressed his lips to the spot, murmuring, “Sorry, Baby.”

Tsukishima smirked, “Well isn’t that adorable. Anyway, thanks for coming and all, but I need Kageyama to come with me so if you’ll excuse us~” The blond swiftly lead Kageyama by his waist, away from the pair (who had barely even heard Tsukishima because Iwaizumi was whispering into a red-faced Oikawa’s ear) until they were relatively alone in the tiny kitchenette.

“Kei, that was kind of rude.” Kageyama frowned as he turned to face his boyfriend. 

Snorting, Tsukishima pulled Kageyama in by his waist so there was no space between them. “That wasn’t rude. I just wanted you to myself. Plus, they weren’t even paying attention.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Kageyama mumbled, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck.

“‘Course I’m right.” Tsukishima joked as he smiled down at his boyfriend. Kageyama immediately smiled back, his eyes shining. Tsukishima couldn’t help but almost marvel at how gorgeous Kageyama was. He couldn’t stop himself as he lightly grabbed the brunet’s chin, pushing his head up and crushing their lips together in a hot kiss. Their mouths moved together in an almost needy rhythm, like they hadn’t been together in an eternity. Tsukishima would have taken Kageyama right there too, if there hadn’t been a loud “ahem” at the entrance to the kitchenette, signalling that they weren’t alone anymore. 

“Awh, look at the two lovebirds going at it in the kitchen. How cute.” Kuroo had appeared, laughing and smirking. Tsukishima and Kageyama broke apart, the blond’s face slightly red from embarrassment and the brunet looking like he wanted to murder Kuroo for interrupting them.

“Well don’t stop on my behalf.” Kuroo laughed again as he leaned against the counter. 

Breathing heavy, Kageyama shot a homicidal glare at their cat-like friend and proclaimed, “I have to use the, uhm, bathroom.” He then turned to a still slightly red-faced Tsukishima and said in a low voice, “Two minutes.” Kageyama turned and immediately stalked from the room. 

Bathroom? Two minutes? _”Oh.”_ Tsukishima thought as realization hit him hard in his gut and his eyes widened slightly. Right. 

Snickering, Kuroo put a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder, “Well Tsukki, looks like you’re gonna get some, huh?”

“Pervert.” Tsukishima shoved his hand away, adjusting his glasses to hide his blush. “Don’t you have drinks to pass out or something?”

Kuroo laughed and picked up a bottle of tequila from the counter, waving it in the blond’s face. “I just came back for this. I bet I can get Sugawara to do some body shots.”

Tsukishima ducked under Kuroo’s arm and scoffed. “Whatever. Don’t ruin my carpet.”

Kuroo’s laughter followed him all the way to the bathroom, where Tsukishima did his best to wipe the scowl off his face before he opened the door without knocking. He didn’t mean to slam the door shut behind him, but well, whatever he’d been expecting when he came in, this wasn’t it. 

He hadn’t expected to see his gorgeous boyfriend sitting on the bathroom counter, thighs spread wide and two fingers pumping in and out of his already slick hole. 

“Sorry,” Kageyama puffed out, “I couldn’t wait.”

Any bit of self control Tsukishima might have had flew out the window when Kageyama looked up at him. His blue eyes were dark and glazed over with pleasure and Tsukishima’s body moved on its own. 

His hand snapped out to grip Kageyama’s wrist with bruising force, effectively stopping the setter’s movements. 

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself, slut?”

Kageyama let out a high-pitched whine at Tsukishima’s dominant tone. “N-no you didn’t give me permission…”

“That’s right.” Tsukishima forced Kageyama’s fingers to withdraw, agonizingly slow. “I didn’t. Were you that desperate for my cock?”

Kageyama tried to steady his breathing, but his voice still came out shaky. 

“Kei,” The setter arched towards him, “C-can I… Will you…?”

Tsukishima dropped his boyfriend’s wrist to skim his fingers just outside Kageyama’s entrance. He moved forward until the brunet was crowded against the mirror, skin prickling from the cool glass. His teeth grazed the soft spot over Kageyama’s jugular. 

“Go on.” He pressed the tip of his middle finger over the setter’s hole, pushed until Kageyama whined in frustration. “Tell me what you want, Tobio.”

“I want your f-fingers inside me. Please…”

Tsukishima smirked, “So polite.”

Finally, finally he pushed two fingers into Kageyama’s tight heat. Dark hair fell into disarray as the setter tipped his head back in a moan. His hips were already canting up into the steady motion of Tsukishima’s hand. 

Everything was fading into a blur; the too bright lights of the bathroom, the muffled noise of the party beyond the door, everything but the white hot pleasure pooling in his groin. Tsukishima’s fingers expertly found his prostate and the blond seemed intent on abusing the sensitive glans as he pleased. Kageyama could finish like this, and they both knew it all too well. 

Kageyama nearly sobbed when Tsukishima slowed his fingers to work in slow circles just around the raw bundle of nerves. The blond’s lips left wet kisses, and a handful of bite marks, down the bare expanse of Kageyama’s chest, dropping lower and lower until the brunet was looking down into sharp amber eyes. 

“I love it when you’re so needy for me.” Tsukishima trailed his mouth up the side of Kageyama’s straining erection, smearing precome over his bottom lip as he spoke, “You’re fucking dripping.”

“Kei, please. I c-can’t take it anymore. I’m so close, ahh.” Kageyama panted, his entire body heating up as the pleasure from Tsukishima’s fingers and tongue almost completely overwhelming him.

“You can take it, and you will.” Tsukishima murmured against the base of the brunet’s shaft, “You don’t come until I say so.”

The answering moan got choked off with a sob, tears leaking from Kageyama’s eyes. His boyfriend sucked a bruise over his hipbone. 

“I can’t hear you, Tobio.” Another bruise over his thigh. “Are you going to be good?”

“Yes! Aah! Yes, I’ll be g-good!”

Kageyama’s thighs shook around Tsukishima’s shoulders, heels pressed firmly into the blond’s spine. The mirror was beginning to fog up with the heat of Kageyama’s breath. The air in his lungs felt scalding, even as it hitched with every spike of pleasure that ran through him.

“I’m going to suck you off, and then I’m going to fuck you. Is that clear?” Tsukishima’s eyes sent a shiver down Kageyama’s spine and straight to his cock. 

“Ye-s. Kei, please.”

Without another word, Tsukishima took Kageyama’s entire length into his mouth and sucked deeply, all the while still massaging the setter’s swollen prostate. Kageyama’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream from the overwhelming sensations. Tsukishima was surprised the brunet had managed not to come yet.

Popping Kageyama’s head from his mouth, Tsukishima praised his boyfriend, his voice slightly hoarse. “Tobio, you’re such a good boy for not coming yet. You’re so good for me. Come for me now, my King.”

Sticking his tongue out, Tsukishima licked up Kageyama’s cock and took in his length once more. That was the last straw for Kageyama. Seeing his boyfriend lewdly suck his dick and praising him sent the brunet over the edge. He came with a shout (that, somewhere in his pleasure-drunk mind, he hoped had been muffled by the loud music playing out in the living room) as he gripped Tsukishima’s hair. The blond dutifully swallowed every last drop. 

“Kei.” Kageyama whimpered as Tsukishima pulled back, licking his lips. The blond reached above their heads into the small medicine cabinet to pull out an opened box of condoms. 

“Aren’t you glad I put some stuff in here?” He asked, eyes on the still open bottle of lube. “I like being able to take you wherever I please.”

He was about to rip a condom from the foil when Kageyama’s voice, cracked and breathy, stopped him.

“N-no.”

Tsukishima froze immediately. He searched his boyfriend’s face for any sign of distress, and only became that much more confused when he found nothing but want shining clearly in deep blue eyes. 

“Tobio-”

“No condom.” Kageyama took the small package from Tsukishima’s loose grip, “I want it raw.”

Their lips crashed together brutally, teeth scraping and bruising already kiss swollen skin. Kageyama’s tongue twisted around Tsukishima’s, and the latter was vaguely aware that the setter was tasting his own release in his mouth.

Tsukishima broke the kiss with a low moan. His hand was already reaching for the lube to slick over his bare cock. He took his time stroking over himself, just to watch the way Kageyama’s knees slid further apart, an invitation just for him.

But Tsukishima was aware that he was way too close to tease anymore. (He also had about 20 other people in his living room, but just because he was aware didn’t mean he gave a fuck). He only paused long enough to pull his boyfriend to the edge of the counter by slim hips and pressed the head of his cock against Kageyama’s slightly stretched entrance. The brunet’s nails scratched at his shoulders. 

“Kei, please. Fuck me.” The last word was choked off as Tsukishima pushed in slowly, not stopping until his hips met the curve of Kageyama’s ass. 

“Shit.” Tsukishima rasped out, “You’re always so fucking tight. Such a good cockslut, King.”

“Hnng, Kei, p-please move.” Kageyama wriggled, desperate for Tsukishima to do something, anything, so he could feel some friction.

Feeling close to his own release, Tsukishima immediately started up a fast pace, pounding hard into Kageyama’s tender entrance. The tight heat around the blond’s cock was indescribable. He noticed that Kageyama had started to become hard again and switched his angle just so, which resulted in his dick hitting his boyfriend’s prostate repeatedly. Kageyama cried out again, feeling a wave of pleasure flood his abdomen once more. Every thrust had him crying out in oversensitivity, chasing the high thrumming in every nerve. 

“King, come again for me.” Tsukishima panted, never once breaking his erratic pace. 

Kageyama felt his vision go white as an intense euphoria took over. The brunet came for a second time, shooting a smaller amount of cum up his chest. 

The sight before Tsukishima was too much to handle. Ecstasy filled his entire body as Kageyama came, his hole clenching around the blond’s dick so tightly he saw stars. 

“Open your mouth for me, Tobio.”

Automatically following his boyfriend’s command, Kageyama opened his mouth, his tongue lolling out lazily. With hooded eyes, he watched Tsukishima quickly pull out, nearly sobbing from the sudden empty feeling. 

Tsukishima gave his aching cock one more stroke and he came hard. Somehow, through his haze, he had managed to aim correctly. His cum splashed across his boyfriend’s face and across his tongue. 

Breathing hard, Tsukishima felt a wave of satisfaction at seeing Kageyama covered in both of their semen, his face red and glowing with a slight sheen of sweat. He nearly became hard again as he watched Kageyama lick his lips, clearly tasting the blond’s cum on his tongue. Without thinking, Tsukishima leaned over and kissed his boyfriend hard on the mouth, not particularly caring that he was also tasting his own release on Kageyama’s lips. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous Tobio. My King.” Tsukishima whispered against Kageyama’s swollen mouth. 

“That was amaz-” Kageyama started, until there was a knock on the door, startling them both. It was Daichi. 

“Tsukishima, Kageyama. I know you’re both in there, which I don’t care about, but hurry up the new year is in 5 minutes and we’re gonna count down!”

“Of course, thank you.” Tsuksihima called back, as if he hadn’t just finished lapping his own cum from his boyfriend’s lips. 

Footsteps down the carpeted hallway told them that Daichi had walked away, probably to save himself the second hand embarrassment of seeing his old underclassmen post orgasm. Whatever the reasoning, it left Kageyama and Tsukishima to begin their silent clean up.

A warm wet cloth made its way across Kageyama’s lips before Tsukishima brushed their mouths together. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama breathed out, wincing as the cloth wiped over the tender area between his thighs, “I’m really good.”

The blond smiled gently and kissed a mark at the base of Kageyama’s throat, one that was already fading (much to Tsukishima’s displeasure) despite only having been made two nights prior. He made a mental note to put more marks on him next time. 

Kageyama was already pulling his clothes back on, careful not to move too quickly. The brunet huffed when he turned to find Tsukishima still disheveled. At least he’d managed to get his pants buckled again. “Hurry up and wash your hands. I’m not spending New Years in the bathroom.”

Tsukishima snorted a laugh, but followed the directions anyway. One could only stand lube drying on their hand for so long.

“My apologies, your Highness.” That earned Tsukishima a glare from his shorter boyfriend, but it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed by a lingering kiss.

There was always something about Kageyama that kept Tsukishima coming back for more, and now was no different. He was about to lean in again, let himself get lost in the feeling of Kageyama’s lips against his, but voices from their living room caught their attention. 

“30 seconds!” Someone, Sugawara, Tsukishima was pretty sure, yelled. 

“Come on.” Kageyama pulled the blond by the hand, and Tsukishima let himself be led into the mass of their friends.

“20 seconds!” Noya called from his spot on the coffee table. (Tsukishima would have to remember to yell at him for standing on his furniture later.)

Kageyama came to a stop beside the window, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but notice how pretty Tokyo looked lip up under them.

“15 seconds!”

Tsukishima gathered Kageyama in his arms, held him close as if he hadn’t touched him in years. 

“10!” Everyone started counting along with the timer displayed on the TV. Most everyone coupled up, and the few that weren’t had piled onto the couch in a tangle of limbs and blankets. 

“9! 8!”

Blue eyes stared up at Tsukishima with something so warm and familiar it almost ached.

“7! 6!” 

The arms around his neck pulled him down, closer, like the 10 cm between them was too much to bear.

“5! 4!”

They were sharing breath, sharing the heat that laid like an undercurrent in Tsukishima’s pulse.

“3! 2!”

“I love you.” Tsukishima said, just because he could. And because he did. (He really, really loved him.)

“1!”

Their lips met softly, and it was like the rain after a hurricane. It was easy and all encompassing and the most perfect disaster. Like their colors were running together.

Shouts of “Happy New Year!” and a series of children’s noisemakers erupted around them as they separated. 

Kageyama looked up at Tsukishima with a pretty pink staining the apples of his cheeks. Tsukishima didn’t let him go, just leaned their foreheads together and gave the setter a small, private smile. Kageyama returned it, his face lighting up and filling with love, and Tsukishima was sure his boyfriend’s smile alone could light up all of Tokyo.

“Happy New Year, Kei.”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima murmured back, their lips becoming tantalizingly closer with each word, “Happy New Year, My King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THE END. #SOBBING**
> 
> P.S: Keep an eye out for the kuroken and iwaoi side stories, hopefully coming soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry if this sucks. 
> 
> Hopefully we'll get a chapter out every week, so there's more to come!
> 
> In the meantime, we'd love to hear some feedback so that'd be cool.
> 
> Come talk gay ships with us on Tumblr @iwafuckingoi and @crackpairingprincess


End file.
